Hijo de Kakashi
by yerayrincon
Summary: Tras la muerte de su madre dejo verse, se aprovecharon de él y lo marcaron para que hiciese todo lo que querían. Fue en busca de su padre, el quería conocerlo y estar con él porque al fin y al cabo era su padre pero la marca era muy poderosa haciendo que sin él quererlo intentara lo que le dijeron, "mata a tu padre". Ryu aparece en la vida de Kakashi para ponerla patas arrib
1. Chapter 1

**Hijo de Kakashi.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **Narrador.**

Él iba por el bosque, saltaba de árbol en árbol, sus gafas con cristales oscuros no dejaban ver sus ojos, no quería que al verlos alguien todo el mundo se enterara, los tenía como prueba para su padre, los obtuvo a la muerte de su madre, un mes antes, al estar sólo lo único que podía hacer era perfeccionar su habilidad. Ahora, un mes después, controla perfectamente sus ojos. Vestía una capa negra hasta los tobillos, sólo dejando ver sus sandalias y con una capucha que ocultaba su cara de la luz.

Notó dieciséis chakras en un claro, se acercó al último árbol en línea del claro, en el claro habían un niño de pelo azabache con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda, seguramente era Sasuke, un chico rubio vestido con un chándal naranja que no conocía y una chica pelirrosa con vestido intentando atacar a Kakashi. A la derecha en el límite del claro habían nueve chicos sentados observando con Asuma sensei, Kurenai sensei y Gai sensei.

Está durante unos diez minutos, pero vio que los presentes en el claro estaban empezando a estar en guardia y a mirar a la línea del claro.

-¿Notáis ese chakra?-muy bien Asume sensei además de guapo eres listo.

-Si, es muy poderoso.

El chico sabía que lo iban a descubrir tarde o temprano así que decidió salir y ahorrarse la espera, salto al claro y se colocó frente a Kakashi.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Kakashi al ver la figura que salto al claro y que se ocultaba tras una gran túnica negra.

-¿Qué raro que no reconozcas a tu propio hijo, no, padre?-dijo el chico mientras bajaba la capucha de su túnica y dejaba ver su rostro, tenía el pelo a dos colores, unos mechones en plata y otros en negro, era pálido, tenía un aro negro en la aleta izquierda de la nariz y unas gafas de cristal oscuro no dejan ver sus ojos.

-Es imposible que tú seas mi hijo.

-No recuerdas a la mujer de aquel pueblo perdido, morena, pequeña, delgada y bellísima, te la llevaste a la cama y después te fuiste, pero de esa noche salí yo como resultado-Kakashi se quedo sin palabras ante las palabras de su ahora confirmado hijo.

-Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke iros con los demás.

-Ni hablar Kakashi sensei, yo le ayudare-Naruto salió corriendo a atacar al chico.

El hijo de Kakashi se quito las gafas y abrió los ojos dejando ver su Sharingan.

-Naruto no le mires a los ojos-le grito Kakashi pero ya era muy tarde.

El chico hizo dos sellos y las tres esferas de su Sharingan empezaron a girar-Jutsu sueño profundo-dijo con rápidamente y Naruto cayó al suelo totalmente dormido.

-¡Naruto!-gritó Sakura, ella salió corriendo para atacar al chico del Sharingan.

Él hizo exactamente lo mismo que antes-Jutsu sueño profundo-y Sakura también cayo profundamente dormida junto a Naruto.

-Ahora me crees, ¿viendo estos ojos me crees?-pregunto a gritos el chico.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Kakashi.

-Soy Ryu, tu hijo, y tú verdugo-después el chico empezó a reírse escandalosamente.

Gai, Kurenai y Asuma se colocaron al lado de Kakashi, él no podría solo con ese chico.

-Muy bien, contra los cuatro no me aburriré tanto-agarró su túnica y la desgarró dejando ver su kimono blanco al que le falta la manga izquierda, dejando ver el tatuaje de un dragón, y unos pantalones negros sujetos por un cinturón en el que hay una katana-y tú-señaló a su padre-levanta tu banda ninja, quiero divertirme-después hizo dos sellos y las esferas del Sharingan volvieron a girar-Jutsu pesadilla-y fijo la vista en Naruto y Sakura, que inmediatamente después empezaron a gritar por las pesadillas.

-Déjalos tranquilos esto es entre tu y yo-dijo Kakashi mientras levanto su banda dejando ver su Sharingan.

-De acuerdo-dijo Ryu, y su Sharingan dejó de girar, Naruto y Sakura dejaron de gritar.

Kakashi activó su chidori y corrió hacia Ryu.

-Chidori-dijo Ryu y también empezó a correr, pero su chidori no era azul, era negro y más grande de lo habitual, ambos chidoris se unieron y explotaron haciendo que Ryu y Kakashi salieran volando en direcciones contrarias.

Ryu calló de pie y de repente Sasuke se puso frente a él, hizo unos sellos y una gran bola de fuego impacta directamente contra Ryu. Cuando el fuego se esfumó y el humo se disipó todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver que Ryu estaba en la misma posición y echando humo pero como si nada hubiera pasado. Gai sensei se acercó corriendo a Ryu pero cuando intentó darle un puñetazo este le agarró la muñeca e hizo sellos con la otra mano.

-Jutsu rayo de tormenta-el rayo empieza a recorrer todo el cuerpo de Gai sensei y este empezó a gritar.

Mientras, Kakashi se puso de pie, activó su chidori y con el golpeó de lleno a Ryu, este saltó hacia atrás soltando a Gai y dejando de exponerse al chidori. Cuando se posicionó bien otra vez hizo unos cuantos sellos.

-Jutsu espada negra-Ryu saca su katana que se ve rodeada de un aura negra, la lanza al cielo y vuelve a hacer sellos-jutsu corte oscuro-vuelve a coger la espada y lanza un tajo al aire que libera una onda de chakra que va directa hacia Kakashi, pero este la esquiva y la onda impacta contra un árbol, cortándolo por la mitad, vuelve a hacer sellos-Jutsu pulso oscuro-y estampa las manos en el suelo, y empezaron a salir ondas oscuras al ritmo de un corazón acelerado, todos saltaron las ondas excepto Kurenai que una le dio de lleno.

Las cuchillas de Asuma aumentaron su tamaño debido al chakra, Asuma se acerca Ryu y empieza a dar cortes al aire, pero Ryu esquiva todas excepto una que le impactó en el brazo derecho.

-Aaah-sus ojos se transformaron en los de un loco, saltó sobre Asuma y en el aire hizo unos sellos-Jutsu garra sombra-las uñas de Ryu crecen y ataca a Asume haciéndole tres cortes en el brazo.

-Jutsu de invocación-Ryu se agarró el brazo izquierdo donde está el tatuaje y este se volvió azul, después puso la mano en el suelo y se formó un círculo luminoso azul con la palabra dragón, después Ryu salto hacia atrás, de repente en el lugar donde estaba el círculo se abrió y de ese agujero salió un enorme dragón negro.

-Dios mío-dijeron todos al ver el enorme dragón.

Kakashi activó su chidori, consiguió esquivar al dragón e hizo impactar el chidori en el pecho de Ryu, haciendo que se desconcentrara y el dragón desapareciera en una gran nube de humo y ambos saltaron por los aires, cada uno estampándose contra un árbol.

-¡Acabemos con esto!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Chidori-gritó Kakashi poniendo toda su chakra en este ataque.

-Jutsu Ángel de la muerte-gritó también Ryu usando todo su chakra, haciendo que le salieran unas alas negras y le rodease un aura oscura.

Ambos corrieron en busca del otro, el chidori de Kakashi impacto justo en la cabeza de su hijo, este cayó al suelo exhausto, pero de repente Ryu empezó a gritar del dolor que sentía, en el choque su kimono se rompió y dejo ver una marca en su espalda que decía posesión.

-Mirad la marca, pone posesión-dijo Asuma-seguramente él no quería hacer esto.

De repente empezó a salirle humo negro por la boca a Ryu y empezaron a salirle cortes por todo el cuerpo mientras gritaba con toda su alma por el dolor que estaba sufriendo y cuando dio el último grito y dejó salirle humo, un tajo igual que el de Kakashi apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Ryu, en ese momento Ryu cayo inconsciente.

-Vale, Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto tenéis que cargar a Kakashi hasta el hospital, Kiba Shino y Hinata vosotros llevad a Kurenai, Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten llevad a Gai y Shikamaru, Choji e Ino vosotros tenéis que llevar a Ryu, yo puedo solo-Asuma tomó el control de la situación por ser el menos herido estaba.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2.**

 **Ryu.**

Notaba como me cargaban seis manos, sentía ese líquido tibio y rojo sobre mi piel pero también sentía la mente libre, ya no sentía la marca arder, ya se había ido. Abrí los ojos pero solo veía oscuridad, todo negro.

-Dios-dije cuando ya no podía aguantar más el terror.

-¿Qué pasa Ryu?-me preguntó Asuma, dios mío este hombre se preocupa por mi aunque le haya atacado, que mono.

-¡No veo! ¡Estoy ciego!-grite a causa del profundo terror.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-gritaron cuatro personas a la vez.

-Dios, Asuma sensei mírele los ojos-dijo una chica, seguramente la rubita o la de pelo rosa del claro.

-Joder, vamos, más rápido-se notan los nervios en la voz de Asuma.

-Asuma, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Ryu estate tranquilo.

-Asuma estoy ciego no sordo, he escuchado los nervios en tu voz-le dije a gritos.

-Vale, Ryu, tranquilízate-me calmé un poco-bien, ahora escucha y no te pongas nervioso, estas llorando sangre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Ya llegamos-escuché a un chico con voz pesada como si estuviera cansado, me tumbaron en una camilla.

-¿Cómo esta?-me pregunta una voz femenina que desconozco.

-Estoy ciego-le dije borde, es lo normal si te quedas ciego.

-¿No ve la luz?-me pregunta la misma voz.

-No, acaso no le he dicho que estoy ciego-esta vez alcé la voz.

-Ryu cálmate-me dijo Asuma mientras me pasaba la mano por la mejilla derecha, de los pocos sitios sin cortes, y empecé a notar como un cosquilleo y que me pulso se aceleraba-Shikamaru ve a avisar a Lady Tsunade.

-Voy-dijo el chico de voz pesada.

-Tranquilo Ryu estarás bien-me dijo Asuma y mi corazón aumentó todavía mas el ritmo y empecé a notar caliente todo el cuerpo, pero de repente noté un pinchazo y quedé inconsciente.

Desperté sobre una cama, seguí sin ver nada, notaba el cuerpo lleno de vendas y el lado izquierdo de la cara con esparadrapos. Me concentré a pesar del dolor de cabeza y activo el Sharingan, ostia, con el Sharingan si veo. Miré a la derecha y en la butaca estaba Kakashi dormido, miré a la izquierda y estaba Asuma dormido, sin camiseta y con el brazo derecho vendado, empiezo a notar calor cuando veo su pecho lleno de pelos negros y bronceado mientras veía como subía y bajaba rítmicamente.

De repente entró una mujer, no parecía muy vieja pero seguro que habrá usado algún jutsu para no envejecer, esta debe de ser Lady Tsunade.

-Por fin has despertado, los cortes de tu cuerpo son todos superficiales y no dejarán cicatriz, pero el de la cara si, vas a ir a la par que tu padre, bueno, seguramente ya te habrás dado cuenta de que con el Sharingan si puedes ver, pero no debes usarlo mucho te cansarás muy rápidamente, la ceguera se irá en casi dos semanas te cansaste demasiado en el claro y por eso ahora quedaste ciego.

-¿Cuándo me podré ir de aquí?

-En cuanto te cambies, pero yo te diría que te quedases en la Aldea, con Kakashi.

-No, en cuanto pueda me iré, no quiero molestar más a Kakashi.

-Pero el es tu padre.

-Me da igual, no quiero causar mas problemas, por mucho que sea mi padre no hace falta que le arruine la vida, por mi culpa han tenido que venir al hospital él, Asuma, Gai y Kurenai, no quiero perjudicarles mas.

-Tú no perjudicas a nadie Ryu, es más, quiero que te quedes conmigo-dijo Kakashi a mi espalda-y solo nos hiciste daño porque estabas poseído.

-Yo lo siento, yo solo quería conocerte, pero esos tíos de las máscaras me comieron la cabeza como a un inútil y me marcaron-ya no pude aguantar mas y me derrumbé.

-No hace falta que te disculpes, estamos todos bien, ya sabemos que tu no querías-dijo Kurenai desde la puerta, después entro Gai.

-Uf, menos mal que estáis bien, lo siento mucho-intenté incorporarme pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que no pudiera.

-No intentes levantarte por ahora, y no uses el Sharingan si no es estrictamente necesario-dijo Tsunade y después dirigió la mirada a Kakashi-los dolores de cabeza, mareos, vómitos y desmayos serán muy comunes cuando esté cansado, solo tienes que hacer que se tumbe, se relaje y ponerle un paño de agua fría en la frente, cuídalo.

-Yo sé cuidarme solo, no voy a poner patas arriba la vida de Kakashi.

-No, tú te vas a quedar conmigo en mi casa y te voy a cuidar porque soy tu padre.

-Claro, ¿te vas a encargar de un hijo de dieciséis años, que conoces de dos horas, que ha intentado matarte, que se ha quedado ciego y que va a tener mareos, vómitos, dolores de cabeza y desmayos? No me tomes el pelo-le digo yo desactivando el Sharingan.

-¿Por qué no?, por lo menos no eres un bebé y te tengo que cambiar los pañales.

-Vale, iré contigo, pero si me intentas quitar la ropa te tiro por la ventana-y empiezo a reírme hasta que un dolor me atraviesa la cabeza y la columna.

-Ves como no estás bien. Después te cargaremos para que no te esfuerces.

-No, me niego a que vosotros que estáis heridos por mi culpa me carguéis como a un niño pudiendo yo caminar.

-Bien, ahora duérmete, cuando te despiertes nos iremos-le hago caso y me echo a dormir.

Me despierto, el dolor de cabeza ya casi es inexistente, abro los ojos y activo el Sharingan, me encuentro con que todos me están observando.

-¿Qué pasa les gusta ver como duermo?, porque eso es muy rarito.

-No, es que después de verte tan agresivo, es raro que estés así de relajado-dijo Naruto.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar con las disculpas, Naruto y Sakura, perdonadme por haberos hecho el sueño profundo y pesadilla.

-No pasa nada, estabas poseído y ahora por aquello estas ciego, yo creo que el más perjudicado aquí has sido tu-me dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Kurenai y Gai perdón por haberos hecho daño con el pulso oscuro y el rayo de tormenta, estáis aquí por mi culpa.

-Te vuelvo a decir que no hace falta que te disculpes-dice Kurenai.

-Eso es chaval, tu encárgate de retomar el camino de la juventud-me dice Gai sensei.

-Bueno, Shikamaru, la rubita y el gordito gracias por traerme al hospital, seguramente me habría desangrado si no hubiera sido por vosotros.

-Gracias-dicen los tres a la vez.

Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda para estar de frente con Asuma-gracias por traerme y perdóname por haberte hecho eso en el brazo.

-No hace falta pequeño-me dijo y después me revolvió el pelo, cuando hizo eso note ese cosquilleo otra vez y creo que él también lo notó porque se sonrojó al igual que yo.

Después de eso todos se fueron por diferentes motivos y en la habitación solo quedamos Kakashi, Asuma y yo.

-Bueno Ryu, ¿puedes quedarte un momento con Asuma en lo que yo ordeno un poco la casa?-dios, estar con Asuma, él y yo solos me moriría de los nervios.

-Si claro, aún tengo que cambiarme, ¿de quién es esa ropa?-había una camiseta, unos pantalones y unos calzoncillos.

-Es mía, tenemos la misma talla así que traje ropa para que no fueras por la aldea con una bata de hospital-él empezó a reír y yo también, madre mía creo que me estoy enamorando de Asuma.

Me levanté y me metí en el baño con la ropa, me puse los calzoncillos y me di cuenta de que por la cintura me quedaban bien, pero por debajo, dios mío, eran enormes, al ver por donde iban mis pensamientos me relajo, estaba empezando a pasar calor, me puse los pantalones y la camiseta de manga larga, me quedaba bien de largo pero era un poco ancha. Salí del baño y ahí estaba Asuma esperándome, creo que se sonrojó un poco pero volvió la cabeza.

-Tenías razón, tengo tu talla, pero me queda un poco ancha, creo que estas un poco fondoncillo.

Me miró sorprendido y se acercó a mi lentamente-¿crees que este cuerpo es el de un fondoncillo?-me dijo mientras se subía la camiseta dejando ver unos definidos abdominales, uff, empecé a notar calor en la entrepierna y me sonrojé, él también se sonrojó y se bajó la camiseta.

-Vamos-le dije encaminándome a la puerta pero de repente sentí un fuerte mareo y me incliné hacia la izquierda.

-Eh eh, no te esfuerces y deja el Sharingan por hoy-me dijo mientras me cogía entre sus brazos y salíamos del hospital.

De camino a casa de Kakashi me quedé dormido entre los brazos de Asuma.

 _ **Sueño de Ryu.**_

 _Estaba en el mismo claro que el de la pelea junto a Asuma, estoy apoyado en sus fuerte pecho, él tiene un brazo pasado por detrás de mis espalda y me acaricia el brazo._

 _-Asuma, te quiero-le dije antes de darle un apasionado beso._

 _-Yo también te quiero pequeño-y me abrazó más fuerte._

 **Asuma.**

-Tenías razón, tengo tu talla, pero me queda un poco ancha, creo que estas un poco fondoncillo.

Me sorprendo de lo que dijo, ¿perdón?, ¿yo fondoncillo?-¿crees que este cuerpo es el de un fondoncillo?-le dije mientras me subía la camiseta para que viera mis abdominales, él se sonrojó, esta muy guapo cuando se sonroja, pero que dices Asuma, no te enamores del hijo de un amigo, yo al final acabé sonrojándome y me bajé la camiseta.

-Vamos-dijo Ryu encaminándose a la puerta pero parece que sintió un mareo porque empezó a inclinarse hacia la izquierda así que me acerqué para cogerlo en brazos y que no se caiga, noté un gran pinchazo en las heridas de mi brazo, seguramente se hayan abierto, pero valió la pena.

-Eh eh, no te esfuerces y deja el Sharingan por hoy-le dije cuando lo tenía en mis brazos y salimos del hospital, pobrecito mi pequeño, yo también haría lo posible por ver estando ciego, espera, ¿mi pequeño?, tengo que reconocerlo, tengo que dejarme de mentiras, me he enamorado de Ryu.

Mi Ryu se quedó dormido en mis brazos, estaba guapísimo con la cara relajada, sin estar echándose la culpa de todo y sin estar nervioso por su ceguera temporal.

-Asuma, te quiero-dijo él, pensé que estaba despierto pero sigue dormido, esta soñando conmigo diciéndome que me quiere.

-Yo también te quiero pequeño-no se por qué lo dije pero simplemente lo sentí, quiero a este chico.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Kakashi moví un poco a Ryu para que se despertase.

-¿Dónde estamos?-abrió el ojo derecho y activo su Sharingan, se quedó mirándome fijamente a la cara.

-Estamos en casa de tu padre, bueno, ahora tu casa-no quiero soltarlo pero tengo que hacerlo.

-Gracias por traerme, se duerme bien en tus brazos, recuérdame que te pida que me lleves mas veces-me dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Dijiste algo mientras dormías-no pude aguantarlo más.

-¿Qué dije?

-Que me querías, mira Ryu yo…

-No por favor tu no, no seas como esos tíos que no se quieren acercar a mi por el mínimo hecho de que me gustan los hombres, no por favor no lo soportaría-empezaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, bueno, de su ojo-pero si no vas a ser capaz de olvidarlo vete…

-Si me dejas terminar, yo quería decirte que yo…, q-que yo, yo te…

-¿Que tu qué?

-Que yo también te quiero pequeño.

-No estoy para bromas Asuma.

-Te demostraré que no estoy de broma.

-¿Cómo?

Lo cogí de la nuca y lo besé apasionadamente, dios, he besado a muchas mujeres, pero lo que siento con él es muy diferente, este beso me transporta al paraíso. Él saltó hacia mí y enredo sus piernas en mi cintura quedando más alto que yo y le dio mas pasión al beso.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3.**

 **Ryu.**

Estaba besando a Asuma hasta que una mano tira de nosotros y nos mete en la casa.

-¿Qué crees que haces con mi hijo?-le preguntaba Kakashi a Asuma mientras lo agarraba de la camiseta y lo tenía contra la pared.

-Un hijo que conoces desde hace seis horas-dijo Asuma, en respuesta mi padre le pegó un fuerte puñetazo.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-dije a cualquier parte de la habitación, no me apetecía desmayarme en medio de una discusión.

-Porque eres mi hijo y quiero protegerte, cuando te tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre algo se despertó en mi, noté como algo en mi cabeza hacía clic, era la primera vez que te veía pero te quería como si hubiera estado contigo desde que naciste-se me salieron las lágrimas y corrí a abrazarlo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, pero yo he tomado la decisión de estar con Asuma y tu tienes que respetarlo.

-Ya lo sé pero llevas a mi lado seis horas y no se, me molesta que ya no sea la persona más importante de tu vida.

-Con mi madre fuiste la persona mas importante de mi vida aunque estuvieras ausente, yo te tenía muy idealizado y cuando te conocí, o sea, cuando era yo, rompiste todos mis esquemas eres mejor de lo que siempre me hubiese imaginado-lo apreté más fuerte contra mi pero lo separe-grandullón ven anda-le dije a Asuma, cogí el agua oxigenada y unas gasas de la cocina, Kakashi lo habría puesto ahí para limpiar la herida de mi cara.

Mojé la gasa en agua oxigenada y se la pase por la ceja cortada por el puñetazo de Kakashi. Cuando terminé con la ceja de Asuma me quité el esparadrapo de la cara, el corte va desde la mejilla hasta un poco por encima de la ceja, me limpié toda la herida y la dejé al aire y por fin abrí el ojo.

-Por fin puedo ver con los dos ojos-dije suspirando-papá, ¿no se te hace raro ver siempre con un ojo?

-¿Me acabas de llamar papá?-me preguntó sorprendido.

-Acostúmbrate.

-Bueno, al principio si se hacía raro, pero después me acostumbré-abrí los ojos sin el sharingan y empecé a saltar y gritar.

-¿Qué pasa pequeño?-me preguntó Asuma acercándose.

-Que veo borroso-me tiré sobre él y empecé a llenarle la cara de besos-cada vez se va enfocando mas, ya veo claro, ven conmigo a ver a Lady Tsunade-le cogí de la mano y lo arrastré hasta llegar al despacho de Tsunade, allí lo solté no quería que los demás me viesen como un aprovechado por salir con el sensei.

-Pasa-me respondió después de tocar la puerta-¿qué haces aquí, deberías estar descansando?me dijo en cuanto me vio entrar por la puerta.

-Que ya veo, por fin veo-me dio un pequeño mareo pero Asuma me sujetó para que Tsunade no se diera cuenta.

-Me alegro por ti, pero seguramente lo que quede de día se te nuble la vista o se te vaya, en cuanto estés bien entrarás en el equipo de Asuma-me quedé sorprendido al oír eso, sabía que no estaría con Kakashi pero suponía que me pondrían con Kurenai o Gai, pero al final me ponen con mi novio-pero por favor, no estén todo el día morreándose-dios, ¿cómo lo supo?

Salimos del despacho de Tsunade, yo me pegué a Asuma y puse la cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Le dijiste a tu padre que éramos novios?

-Si, ¿por qué?, ¿voy muy rápido?

-No, o sea, yo te iba a proponer eso, que fuésemos novios pero pensé que sería muy rápido para ti-me puse frente a él, me estiré un poco y lo besé. Me coge de la mano como si ya no importase nada y me lleva por una calle cerca de la de Kakashi pero que no conozco.

-¿Dónde me llevas grandullón?

-A mi casa-me besó por el cuello.

-Me haces cosquillas con la barba-le dije mientras me reía.

Entramos en su casa, el salón y la cocina eran sencillos, en la pared de enfrente había tres puertas, me llevó a la primera y me tiró sobre su cama, se acercó lentamente, me cogió por su camiseta y tiró con fuerza arrancándomela. Yo le quite la suya desesperado, por el calentón mi mano se dirigió directa a su entrepierna, la agarré y el soltó un gemido ronco.

-Yo nunca he estado con un hombre-me susurra al oído, yo lo acerco mas a mí.

-Eres el primero-le dije sonrojado y a decir verdad también un poco avergonzado.

-¿Y eso?

-Asuma, yo tengo dieciséis años-él se quedo sorprendido.

-Yo pensé que tenía veintitrés o así, dios mío soy un pervertido.

Acaricié los abdominales, después seguí el camino de pelos negros de su bajo abdomen, metí la mano en sus pantalones mientras le besaba. Dejé atrás su vello púdico y me centré en su miembro, enorme, caliente y rígido, después me concentré en la longitud de su sexo e hice un movimiento de adelante a atrás mientras el gemía con voz ronca. Saqué mi mano de su calzoncillo, le arranqué los pantalones y después los calzoncillos, ya entiendo por qué estaban tan estirados, y él hizo lo mismo. De un momento a otro ya estaba posicionado al borde la cama a cuatro patas, note su sexo entre mis nalgas y cuando ya estaba listo fui yo quien tomó la iniciativa, sabía que si lo hacía rápido sufriría menos así que me eché hacia atrás con fuerza y solté un aullido de dolor, noté como si me hubieran partido por la mitad.

-¿Estas bien?-me preguntó Asuma acariciándome.

-Si, solo que duele un poco.

-Si no fueras tan bestia te habría dolido menos-se movió un poco y ese movimiento llegó hasta mi interior haciendo que pusiera una mueca de dolor.

Asuma empezó a empujar, al principio se me salían lágrimas de dolor, pero cuando iba a hacer que parase empecé a notar un gran placer.

-Más, más rápido Asuma-obedeció y siguió aumentando el ritmo mientras yo gritaba de placer.

Hasta que llegué al punto de agarrar el cabecero por no aguantar más, el clímax llegó y todo mi cuerpo se convulsionó y todos mis músculos se pusieron en tensión haciendo presión sobre el miembro de Asuma y que el llegase también con un gran gemido ronco.

-Dios, el mejor de toda mi vida-dijo Asuma tumbándose a mi lado en la cama.

-Joder, nunca me lo imaginé así, el dolor es tan ínfimo comparado con el placer.

-Muchas gracias-se acercó y me beso.

Miré hacia la ventana y ya es de noche, a ver si me puedo quedar con él a dormir, Kakashi no se preocuparía estaba con Asuma.

-¿Me puedo quedar a dormir grandullón?-le pregunté poniéndole cara de niño pequeño.

-Claro que si pequeño, te quiero-me dijo dándome un beso en el pelo.

-Yo también te quiero-me acurruqué junto a él y le di un beso en el pecho.

Me desperté con los rayos del sol y entre los brazos de Asuma, con mi cabeza en su pecho. Levanté un poco mi cabeza y vi como Asuma me miraba.

-¿Qué me miras tanto gordo?-se sorprendió un poco por lo de gordo.

-¿Gordo? creo que quedó claro que estoy perfectamente delgado y fibrado.

-Es un apelativo cursi, nene, gordo, grandullón, bobo, cosas así.

-Me encantan, pero no me puedes llamar así delante de tus compañeros, delante de ellos soy Asuma sensei.

-Creo que no podré contener mi amor por usted Asuma sensei.

Él estalló en carcajadas y yo también, ya iba ser la hora de irnos pero en cuanto intenté incorporarme noté un fuerte dolor al final de mi espalda y en el culo.

-No me puedes echar la culpa de que te duela, fuiste tu el que pedía mas y más rápido.

-Si, y te aseguro que el dolor vale la pena-se puso un poco rojo ante mi comentario y después me dio un pico.

-Voy a hacerte una infusión para que se quite el dolor-salió de la cama completamente desnudo, y yo, como un pervertido activé mi sharingan para que no se me olvide esto nunca.

-Pervertido-me dijo y después me tiró una camiseta.

-Me lo dice el que desvirgó anoche a un chico con el que se lleva 15 años.

-Perdona pero nos llevamos 11, tengo 27-me dijo un poco indignado.

-Si claro, acabas de salir de la adolescencia-le dije sarcásticamente.

Salió del dormitorio, escuché como bajaba las escaleras para prepararme la infusión, yo mientras a pesar del dolor conseguí levantarme e ir al baño, me di una ducha rápida y cuando salí de la ducha me dio un fuerte mareo y caí de rodillas al suelo, empecé a sentir acidez en el pecho, me puse delante del váter y comencé a vomitar, detrás de mi sentí unas manos que me acariciaban la espalda. Cuando paré de vomitar Asuma me cogió de las caderas y me ayudó a levantarme.

-Gracias grandullón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, ya se me ha pasado-Asuma buscó por los cajones y me dio un cepillo de dientes, esta en todo.

Después de haberme lavado los dientes y vestirme con ropa de Asuma " _tengo que comprarme ropa"_ pensé, fui a tomarme la infusión, me acerqué a Asuma, le di un casto beso y después me bebí la infusión de una sola vez, y por suerte el dolor empezó a desaparecer.

Salimos de casa y nos encaminamos hasta el mismo claro de la batalla, en un momento de descuido de Asuma, le robé los cigarrillos del bolsillo.

-Estos días Gai, Kurenai, tu padre y yo decidimos que los chicos luchen un poco entre ellos, así que igual hoy tendrás que luchar.

-Mejor, por mucha fuerza que tuviera el otro día la mayoría de ella vino de la marca.

-Bien, pero no te esfuerces mucho así que nada de sueño profundo ni pesadilla.

-Lo intentaré.

 **Narrador.**

Después de ver unas cuantas peleas, le tocó el turno a Ryu contra Naruto.

-Bien, esto es un entrenamiento, no hay que cebarse, y nada de kunais ni shurikens-dijo Kurenai-empezad, ¡YA!

-La mayoría de la fuerza del otro día era por la marca así que hoy te venceré-dijo Naruto antes de crear cinco clones, y haciendo que todos pusieran los ojos en blanco.

-Inténtalo-respondió Ryu, ante esta respuesta todos los Narutos rodearon a Ryu.

Uno de los Narutos saltó sobre Ryu, pero este con su prodigiosa velocidad lo esquivo en menos de un parpadeo.

- _Dios, que veloz_ \- pensaron todos.

Todos los clones empezaron a atacar a Ryu, este esquivaba todos y cada uno de los ataques con los ojos cerrados, literalmente. Después de un rato esquivando golpes Ryu abrió los ojos y dejó ver el sharingan, Ryu vio que el verdadero Naruto se abalanzaba sobre él con un brazo estirado intentando dar un puñetazo. _"Naruto no caigas en la trampa"_ pensaron Asuma y Gai, en ese momento Ryu agarró el brazo de Naruto, este se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer pero ya era muy tarde, y Ryu aprovechó la fuerza ejercida por Naruto al intentar atacarlo y con esa misma fuerza lo lanzó al otro lado del claro haciendo que chocase contra un árbol. Naruto ya se hartó de juegos e hizo un rasengan y se acercó corriendo a Ryu, este lo esquivo, sus miradas se cruzaron y Naruto vio una sonrisa en la cara de Ryu, _"mierda"_ pensaron Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai Neji y Sasuke. Ryu hizo unos sellos y susurró _"rayo de tormenta"_ justo antes de agarrar el brazo de Naruto y hacer que este recibiera una potente descarga eléctrica. Naruto cayó inmóvil al suelo y Ryu de rodillas.

-¿Estáis bien?-preguntó Kakashi mientras se acercaba.

-Él esta paralizado, estará así unos cinco minutos y yo…-Ryu se vio interrumpido por una descarga que sacudió su cuerpo-también-dijo casi susurrando antes de caer inmóvil al suelo junto a Naruto.

-¿Qué les pasa?-preguntó Asuma, se veía la preocupación en su tono de voz.

-No te preocupes Asuma, están paralizados por la descarga, estarán así unos cinco minutos-contesto Kakashi mientras todos se acercaban a ver que había pasado.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4.**

 **Ryu.**

Cuando pasó el efecto de la parálisis total me levanté y fui cojeando donde estaban los demás, aunque se hubiese pasado el efecto de la parálisis total aun tendría pequeños momentos en los que algunos músculos se paralizarían hasta que descanse por la noche.

Asume me cogió de la mano y me llevó a la sombra de un árbol apartado de los demás, cuando estuvimos sentados él me pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y me acercó a su pecho.

-Me asusté mucho cuando te vi tirado en el suelo sin moverte-me dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo, _"que mono es"_ pensé.

-Aw, que mi grandullón se preocupa-le dije mientras con mi mano acariciaba su barba y después le di un suave beso. De repente se escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, miré al lugar de donde provenía es ruido, me encontré frente a nosotros a todos. Kakashi estaba un poco rojo y apretando los puños, Kurenai con cara de que bonito, Gai estaría pensando _"bien hecho chaval, sigue el camino de la juventud"_ y los demás estaban boquiabiertos excepto Sasuke y Neji que les éramos indiferentes.

-¿Tienen algo que decirnos Asuma sensei y Ryu?-preguntó Naruto.

-Yo creo que viendo lo que habéis podéis imaginaros lo que pasa-le di otro beso a Asuma.

Escuché a mi padre lanzarse contra nosotros, pero aunque él sea rápido yo lo soy mucho más. Lo agarré del chaleco y lo lancé por lo aires hacia un árbol. Pero aterriza de pie y recto como un poste.

-Esto es decisión mía y tu tienes que aceptarlo, si no, por muy padre mío que seas pelearé contra ti-le dije muy serio, el se relajó por mis palabras, razonó y supo que no tenía nada que hacer, yo estaría con Asuma costase lo que costase, se acerco a mi y me abrazó, al principio me sorprendió pero después yo correspondí su abrazo.

-Pero por favor te lo pido, contrólate un poquito delante de mi, no quiero ver a mi hijo de dieciséis años con mi amigo de veintisiete-al final él tenía razón, debía chocarle un la situación.

-Vale papá, lo intentaré, pero así es el amor-me solté del abrazo de mi padre y me tiré contra Asuma, enrollando mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y después besándole muy apasionadamente y después él me puse las manos en el culo y yo gemí. Todos se quedaron impresionados ante ese gemido inesperado, me volví para mirar a mi padre y le susurré inaudiblemente-perdona-él me dio a entender que me leyó los labios asintiendo.

Las batallas siguieron su curso con normalidad, fueron un poco aburridas excepto la de Neji y Sasuke y la de Ino y Sakura, al principio iban en serio pero después se dijeron algunas tonterías y se agarraron de los pelos, fueron todos a separarlas excepto Asuma y yo que nos quedamos sentados cogidos de la mano, unos minutos después un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, Asuma lo notó y se pegó un poco.

-¿Tienes frío pequeño?-me preguntó, yo en respuesta asentí y él abrió su abrigo, me pegó a él y después lo cerró haciéndome quedar en el abrigo con él, pero al cabo de un rato me quedé dormido sobre su pecho.

 **Asuma.**

Mi pequeño se quedó dormido sobre mi pecho y a mi ya me estaban pesando los ojos, al final no aguanté mas y me quedé dormido junto a mi pequeño, nunca me imaginé que le querría tanto.

Después de una media hora sentí como una mano empujaba mi hombro y me despertaba. Abrí los ojos y vi como me despertaba Kakashi, al intentar levantarme Ryu se movió un poco y después paso los brazos por mi cuello y enredo las piernas en mi cintura, pero sorprendentemente seguía dormido.

-En serio ¿no puedes dejar en el suelo a mi hijo?, aunque sea solo mientras no este yo-me dijo Kakashi con la cara roja de furia.

-Kakashi por dios, se que es tu hijo y te fastidia que tu amigo esté con él pero yo le quiero, y como ves-señalo a Ryu dentro de mi abrigo-él a m también, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto?

-No lo sé, estoy frustrado, llega mi hijo que ni sabía de su existencia y encuentra novio y se va con él y yo mientras estoy solo, y encima no avanzo nada con Kurenai- _espera ¿qué?, ¿le gusta Kurenai?,_ mientras yo flipaba vi como la expresión de Kakashi cambió, no quería decir eso.

-Mira, no debería pero te voy a contar una cosa-le hice un gesto con la mano para que se acercase-tu también le gustas a Kurenai-él se queda estático y con la boca abierta-inténtalo con ella te mereces ser feliz.

-Gracias por decírmelo pero sigo pensando lo mismo entre mi hijo y tú.

-Es que no lo ves, imagínate que consigues estar con Kurenai y su familia se opone, ella al final acabaría deprimida y lo dejaría contigo y acabaría odiando a su familia.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi hijo?

-Es que no lo ves, si no dejas de intentar separarnos él se deprimirá, me dejará y estará aún más dolido, y a ti te odiará-su gesto cambió al momento, se quedó un rato pensando y después me dio un abrazo inesperado, apretando a Ryu, este se quejó pero no despertó.

-No me voy a volver a meter entre vosotros, quiero que él sea feliz, y gracias por decirme lo de Kurenai-dijo antes de marcharse.

Llevé hasta casa a Ryu y lo dejé sobre la cama, miré por la ventana y ya vi que era de noche, desvestí con cuidado a Ryu y lo metí bajo el edredón y las sábanas, me di una ducha y me puse los pantalones de pijama, me metí en la cama y miro a Ryu, estaba medio destapado y tiritando, lo tapé hasta arriba y pegué su espalda a mi pecho para dormir en cucharita y darle calor.

Me desperté por la mañana, tenía ese día libre así que me quedé un poco con los ojos cerrados hasta que me di cuenta de que había un lado de la cama que estaba vacío, miré el reloj y eran las nueve, normalmente Ryu seguiría durmiendo, me levanté y empecé a buscarlo pero no lo encontraba.

-¡RYU!-nadie me respondió así que salí corriendo a la calle para buscarlo pero de repente choqué con algo y caí al suelo, me levanté rápidamente y ante mi estaban Shikamaru, Ino y Choji.

-¿Dónde vas sensei y así?-me dice Ino mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¡NO ENCUENTRO A RYU!¡RYU! ¿Dios, dónde estará?-dije con el corazón a mil, no sabía dónde estaba y ya estaba muy nervioso.

-Sensei cálmate, seguro que estará con Kakashi ahora entra en casa-me dijo Ino empujándome adentro de casa.

-Sensei aquí hay una nota-me dijo Shikamaru cogiéndola de la encimera de la cocina y tendiéndomela.

 _Grandullón._

 _Como te dije el otro día tengo que comprarme ropa así que me voy a comprar, excepto abrigos, si quiero uno te lo cojo a ti, me encantan, tienen tu olor. Bueno a lo que iba, volveré sobre las diez y media. Te quiero._

 _Tu súper enamorado pequeño, Ryu._

Cuando llegaron las diez y veinte me puse a hacerme el desayuno, el no encontrar a Ryu me quito el hambre, además en diez minutos llegaría Ryu y así comería conmigo. Y justo como pensé, diez minutos después vi entrar a Ryu con un montón de bolsas y con una ropa diferente a la que yo usaba, llevaba unas botas negras, unos pantalones MUY apretados, una chaqueta de cuero, llevaba una pulsera de cuero con pinchos, tres anillos en los dedos gordo, corazón y anular de la mano izquierda y un collar de pinchos, vendría con la pulsera. Después, me tiré sobre él para abrazarle y besarle.

-Dios, me preocupaste mucho, la próxima vez déjame la nota sobre la cara, me puse a buscarte como un loco-le dije mientras estábamos con las frentes pegadas.

-Lo siento grandullón, pero en algún momento tendría que ir a comprarme la ropa, la tuya me queda un poco grande, claro, tu eres el grandullón y yo el pequeño-ambos nos echamos a reír por su broma, dejó las bolsas en la habitación y vino conmigo a desayunar.

-Con esa ropa me provocas demasiado-le dije acariciándole el culito y mordiéndome el labio.

Ryu se dio la vuelta, me puso las manos en la cara, dios que mono-te quiero cariño-lo de cariño me ha sorprendido un poco.

-Yo también te quiero-decidí dejar el calentón y darle amor a mi pequeño, no todo en una relación es sexo, no quiero que mi pequeño piense que solo lo quiero para eso.

-¿No te importa que deje las bolsas con la ropa aquí hasta la tarde?

-¿Y si te vienes a vivir conmigo?-mi pregunta lo dejó impresionado.

-Bueno no se, le tendré que preguntar a mi padre, al fin y al cabo soy menor- _"si le tiene que preguntar a Kakashi esta clarísimo que no"_ -pero voy a hacer lo posible para quedarme con mi gordo. Voy ahora que a él también le dieron el día, chao, te quiero-me dijo lanzándome un beso.

 **Ryu.**

Salí de casa de Asuma, bueno si tengo suerte mía también, caminé hasta la casa de mi padre, me coloqué frente a la puerta y toqué.

-Voy-dijo mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta antes de abrir-hola hijo-aún me seguía sonando raro, pero siendo mi padre tenía todo el derecho a llamarme hijo.

-Bueno, yo venía a preguntarte si…

-¿A ver dime no me dejes con la duda?-me interrumpió.

-Pues, ¿puedo irme a vivir con Asuma?-se quedó un poco perplejo y se estaba poniendo rojo pero se oyó un ruido en el piso superior e hizo que el se distrajera, activé el sharingan y vi que había una persona arriba, había un chakra que conocía muy bien, pero no conseguía identificarlo.

-No me gusta nada la idea, pero creo que tú ya eres lo suficientemente maduro como para decidir si quieres irte a vivir con Asuma.

-Te voy a decir la verdad, antes de aparecer por aquí mi vida era un completo caos, todos me habéis dado un lugar en el mundo, y Asuma y tú le dais orden a mi vida, me iré a vivir con él pero eso no implica que venga algún día contigo-en su ojo visible se notó como sonrío porque no me olvidaría de él.

-Pues bueno, ve con él y dale la noticia.

-Si, y tú-le señalé-¡dile a Kurenai sensei que puede salir!-ante mi comentario él se quedó perplejo-bueno, yo me voy con Asuma, y no lo estropees con Kurenai sensei, pude y puedo leer en tu mente que te gusta.

Salí de casa de mi padre más que contento, iba a compartir casa por primera vez, con mi primer novio. Llegué a casa de Asuma, se levantó del sofá de un salto.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Lo siento-me miró con cara de pena y vino para abrazarme-vas a tener que hacer mucho sitio en el armario.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5.**

 **Ryu.**

Me levanté de la cama y dejé a Asuma durmiendo _"esta mas mono"_ , bajé a la cocina y me preparé el desayuno, miré el reloj y vi que eran las once y media.

-Buenos días pequeño-me dijo acercándose y dándome un beso.

-¿Qué pasa, te has tomado el día?

-Si.

-¿Y no es raro que Shikamaru, Ino y Choji no hayan venido a buscarte?

-No, cuando ven que tardo más de veinte minutos se vuelven a casa, no soy como tu padre.

-Bien, ¿vamos a hacer algo hoy?

-Si, hoy vienen todos a comer, tenemos que hacer de comer nosotros, fideos.

-¿Me estas diciendo que vamos a tener que cocinar para diecisiete personas en dos horas y media?

-Lo siento, se que te tendría que haber avisado ayer, pero estábamos con lo de tus cosas y estaba tan emocionado que se me olvidó.

-¡No!, ¡me tendrías que haber avisado!-le grité porque la situación empezó a superarme, cogí mi cartera y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?-me preguntó cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡Voy a comprar todo!, ¡y no vengas detrás porque no quiero decirte cosas de las que me arrepienta!

Salí de casa y me fui enfadado hacia el mercado, fui cogiendo todo lo necesario para hacer la puta comida de los cojones, cuando ya terminé de coger todo fui a pagar, el cajero era un chico joven, alto, fuerte, pelo castaño, ojos azules y bonita sonrisa.

-Alguien tan guapo no debe ir con el ceño fruncido-y me sonrió.

-Es que he discutido con mi novio y aún sigo un poquito enfadado.

-Bueno, pues cuando discutas con tu novio podrías ir a tomar algo conmigo no.

-Puede ser.

Cogí las bolsas con la comida, miré para la puerta y ahí estaba Asuma parado, escuchando y viendo la escena.

-Vamos fuera-me cogió del brazo y me llevó fuera.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, dime tú, ¿qué pasaba con el imbécil ese?

-No pasaba nada, estaba hablando con él, aún estoy enfadado contigo.

-¡Tú que pasa, que cuando te enfades conmigo te vas a ir con cualquier imbécil joven que se te ponga delante para ponerme los cuernos!-se me saltaron las lágrimas y le estampé la mano derecha en su mejilla.

-No se como puedes pensar eso de mi, yo no soy una puta barata que se va con cualquiera-le tiré las bolsas con la comida encima y salí corriendo con mi velocidad extraordinaria hasta casa.

Cuando llegué me tiré sobre la cama a llorar como si no hubiera mañana, _"¿cómo pudo pensar que podría ponerle los cuernos?"_ pensé, no podía dejar de llorar. Escuché la puerta principal y fui corriendo a cerrar la puerta del dormitorio con seguro.

-Ábreme la puerta Ryu, déjame disculparme yo no quería decirte esas mierdas.

-No, yo no entiendo como me pudiste decir esas cosas tan horribles de mi, yo te quiero como nadie, eres mi todo, eres el que le dio orden al caos que era mi vida, fuiste al que casi mato y se preocupó por mi, me llevaste al hospital, me dejaste ropa y me diste una casa y amor-de repente se escuchó un crujido, eran las bisagras y el seguro cediendo ante el peso de Asuma, un segundo después la puerta estaba en el suelo y Asuma encima.

-Lo siento perdóname por favor, es que contigo me siento inseguro, tu eres hermoso, alegre y la viva imagen de la libertad y yo a tu lado me siento como un ancla vieja y oxidada que te mantiene atado, pero con lo que me has dicho esa inseguridad se ha ido, te juro que no voy a volver a dudar de ti-me dijo mientras estaba de rodillas ante mi.

-Estas perdonado-me acerqué a él y le di un beso-pero como me vuelvas a decir cosas así te corto las pelotas y me hago unos pendientes-inmediatamente después llevo sus manos hasta su entrepierna y yo me reí.

-Una cosa, tienes un brazo muy fuerte, se me ha quedado grabada tu mano en mi cara-dijo señalando su mejilla izquierda-pero que quede clara una cosa, te amo-dios me quedé flipando ante esas palabras, llevaba un poco conteniéndome a decírselo pero ahora ya me lo ha dicho él y no tengo por qué contenerme.

-Yo también te amo grandullón-y le di un beso apasionado y me llevó hasta nuestro dormitorio, me beso por el cuello, se deshizo de nuestra ropa y me acercó fuertemente hacia él, sentí un profundo dolor en mi interior pero menor al de la otra vez. El placer no tardó en llegar y ambos aumentamos el ritmo y la intensidad de nuestros gritos de placer aumentan hasta que caemos rendidos.

-Un polvo de reconciliación rapidito pero pufff-suspiré, después me levanté de la cama, me puse la ropa y me acerqué a la puerta-vístete que me tienes que ayudar.

Él se vistió y vino detrás de mí para cocinar entre los dos y así tardaríamos menos, y entre besos y achuchones terminamos de hacer la comida un minuto antes de que llegase mi padre.

-Hola papá.

-Hola hijo-y me dio un abrazo, después pasó y saludé a Kurenai que venía con él.

-Hola Kurenai sensei-le di dos besos.

-Hola Ryu, mm que bien huele-dijo antes de pasar.

Pasó un rato y todos llegaron a nuestra casa y se sentaron en las mesas, tuvimos que unir tres mesas para que se pudiesen sentar todos. Estaban todos hablando a la vez y algunos discutiendo.

-¡Silencio coño!, ¡me he tirado una hora cocinando para casi veinte personas y en vez de comer estáis discutiendo, así que se va a comer con tranquilidad POR MIS SANTOS PEZONES!-todos empezaron a reírse, Asuma se rió tan fuerte que se cayó de la silla, lo miré con enfado y él intentó en vano contener la risa.

Después de comer cada uno se fue a su respectiva casa, yo me fui al claro a entrenar solo porque quería mejorar mis jutsus, y con suerte crear alguno. Llegué al claro, me coloqué en el centro y empecé a concentrarme. Intentaba mejorar el chidori, es una técnica muy poderosa pero el inconveniente que tiene es que es peligrosa porque tienes que acercarte a tu oponente y tocarle. Miraba a un punto fijo intentando concentrar el chakra y hacerlo salir, empezó a formarse una esfera de sombras y después de estabilizarla la lancé contra un árbol, cuando lo alcanzó la esfera se expandió y liberó la energía haciendo que el árbol estalle en pedazos y estos caigan por todos lados. Después de ese nuevo jutsu inventado por mi, ahora llamado "esfera de sombras", hice lo mismo con "rayo de tormenta" y le cambié el nombre "electrocución" es mas apropiado, el jutsu nuevo le puse el nombre del otro. Tenía dos jutsus nuevos, jutsu esfera de sombras que deriva del chidori y jutsu rayo de tormenta que deriva del anteriormente así llamado y que pasó a llamarse jutsu electrocución, estaba deseando probarlos al día siguiente que había entrenamiento con todos.

Al día siguiente estábamos todos en el claro, íbamos a hacer otra ronda de combates, pero esta vez también entrarían Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Asuma, como la otra vez elegimos al azar con papelitos en un bote, salimos Kakashi y yo.

-¿Qué probabilidad había de esto?-le dije yo sonriendo.

 **Narrador.**

-No soy tan frágil como tu y Asuma creéis, así que hagamos esto en serio-dijo Ryu a su padre.

-Lo haré en serio pero no llegaremos al límite, no quiero que te quedes ciego como la otra vez.

-Cada día voy perfeccionando mas mis habilidades, resistiré un combate en serio, no hace falta que me trates como si fuera de cristal.

Kakashi se levantó su banda ninja dejando ver el sharingan, activó el chidori y con él golpeó a Ryu, este se deshizo en una nube negra. _"Un clon"_ pensó Kakashi y miró a todos lados para encontrar a Ryu. De repente un brazo salió del suelo y agarró a Kakashi del tobillo y la electrocución atravesó su cuerpo.

-Muy bien, pero te va a hacer falta mas que un simple chispazo para tumbarme.

Ryu hizo unos sellos y creó una esfera de sombras. _"¿Qué jutsu es ese?"_ pensó Kakashi.

-Jutsu esfera de sombras-y lanzó la esfera contra Kakashi, esta impactó en el estómago del padre y se expandió lanzándolo por los aires. _"Cuanto poder"_ pensó Asuma sorprendido al ver el jutsu de su novio.

Kakashi cayó en el lago que había al lado del claro, Ryu se acercó con su impresionante velocidad hizo unos sellos y metió las manos en el agua.

-Shiro no Jutsu-y el agua encierra a Kakashi en una cúpula de agua. Kakashi hizo unos sellos en el interior de la cúpula y posó las manos en la pared de agua y unos rayos atravesaron la cúpula y el lago e impactaron en Ryu con mucha fuerza. La fuerza del rayo hizo que perdiera el control y no pudiese mantener el Shiro un Jutsu y liberase a Kakashi.

-Perfecta ejecución de mi electrocución-le dijo Ryu a su padre-pero este es más efectivo-hizo los mismos sellos excepto uno-rayo de tormenta-un rayo negro salió de su mano directamente hacia Kakashi, este impactó con fuerza en él e hizo que chocara contra un árbol que tenía detrás.

-Has perfeccionado tus Jutsus-dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba.

-Y tu te quedaste con alguno ¿no es así?

-Evidentemente, soy el Ninja Copia.

Ryu hizo unos sellos-a ver si puedes con esto, Jutsu Flor de Fénix-varias bolas de fuego salieron de la boca del joven, el padre las esquivó mientras se acercaba a su hijo a gran velocidad, tenía que aumentar la potencia, estaba sorprendido con la capacidad de su hijo de dominar tres elementos, el joven volvió a hacer unos sellos-Jutsu Mizu no Muchi-unos látigos de agua de agua salieron de las mangas de Ryu y atraparon a Kakashi, mientras tenía atrapado a su padre volvió a hacer movimientos con las manos-Jutsu Nagare Ryukaze-cinco dragones de aire salieron de la nada e impactaron contra el atrapado e indefenso Kakashi, _"¿cuatro elementos?, imposible"_ pensó después de caer al suelo. Mientras, Ryu se sentía muy cansado, estaba apunto de llegar al límite.

-Abandona ya, sabes que estas al límite.

El joven solo sonrió, se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver una camiseta sin mangas, hizo lo sellos del rayo de tormenta pero sólo salió un pequeño hilo de chakra, su padre tenía razón llegó al límite, pero para sorpresa de todos el joven sonrió más ampliamente, flexionó un poco las rodillas y juntó las palmas de las manos, del tatuaje de su brazo empezaron a salir líneas negras que recorrieron su cuerpo, y estas y el tatuaje se iluminaron con una luz azul.

Ryu hizo unos cuantos sellos y puso la mano en el suelo-Jutsu Ganchuso-espinas de tierra empezaron a salir del suelo, Casi activó el chidori antes de que las espinas llegaran hasta él y fue contra su hijo, pensando _"este chico es impresionante, domina los cinco elementos"_ , el chidori impactó de lleno en el pecho de Ryu y lo lanzó por los aires pero este cayó de pie.

-Jutsu sueño profundo-las aspas del sharingan del joven empezaron a girar pero le sorprendió que las del de Kakashi también y que el jutsu no le afectó en nada, utilizo chakra para nada.

-No te sirve conmigo, has gastado mucho de ese chakra nuevo para nada.

-Si pero aún ganarte-el joven tenía pensado hacer varios jutsus en cadena y así hizo-Jutsu Ganchuso-pisó con fuerza y volvieron a salir espinas de tierra-Jutsu Mizo no Muchi-látigos de agua salieron de la boca del dragón del tatuaje-Jutsu Rayton Okujo-dos látigos más salieron de la boca del tatuaje pero estos eran de elemento rayo-Jutsu Flor del Fénix-otra vez salieron bolas de fuego de su boca-Jutsu Nagare Ryukaze-cinco dragones salieron de la nada y fueron contra Kakashi-y para terminar Jutsu esfera de sombras-esta todavía mas grande que la anterior, mientras Ryu mantenía esos seis jutsus de elementos diferentes a la vez los demás miraban expectantes el épico combate entre padre e hijo, todos estaban impresionados por la enorme fuerza desarrollada por Ryu en tan poco tiempo y el control sobre todos los elementos. Kakashi consiguió esquivar los jutsus pero fue agarrado por el tobillo con uno de los látigos de rayo, la electricidad corría por su cuerpo pero la uso en su beneficio, el chidori que aún seguía en su mano se cargó más todavía y dobló su poder, este impactó de lleno en Ryu haciendo que saltara por los aires y todos los jutsus que este ejecutaba se disiparon.

Ryu se puso de pie después de haber salido volando por los aires y volvió a juntar las palmas de sus manos, mas líneas iluminadas salieron del tatuaje y fueron a la única parte del cuerpo del joven en la que no estaban presentes, subieron por su cuello y llegaron a su cara.

-Jutsu sueño profundo-las aspas del Sharingan de Ryu volvieron a girar, pero esta vez se acercaban al iris negro, todos sabían lo que eso significaba, el joven estaba apunto de desarrollar el Mangekyo Sharingan, el poder del joven tenía a todos impresionados aún rozando los límites físicos podía seguir luchando, Kakashi intentaba no caer en el jutsu de su hijo hasta que el joven cayó de rodillas apoyado sobre sus manos, las líneas azules volvieron al tatuaje que dejó de brillar y el Sharingan se desactivó, Kakashi también cayó de rodillas y cerró los ojos para descansar.

-El combate ha acabado en empate-dijo Tsunade acercándose al centro del claro, todos se levantaban tranquilamente hasta que los brazos de Ryu fallaron y quedó inconsciente sobre la hierba del claro, Asuma salió corriendo preocupadísimo y aterrado para ayudar a su novio.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Ryu.**

Me desperté tirado en el suelo, abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi fue a Asuma, Kakashi y Tsunade a mi lado, y se escuchaban las voces de los demás.

-Se está despertando-dijo Asuma con una ilusión visible en su tono de voz, _"voy a reírme de él"_ pensé, levanté la mano lentamente apuntando con el pulgar a su nariz mientras ponía cara de asombro.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Kakashi a Tsunade.

-Creo que el cansancio lo ha dejado un poco ido-le dijo Tsunade mientras se acercaba y me examinaba.

Seguí dándole en la nariz a Asuma pero era hora de dejar la bromita-menuda tocha **(nariz grande)** que tienes-cuando se dio cuenta de la broma se acercó a mi y me besó mientras me pasaba la mano por mi pelo cada vez más plateado y menos negro.

-Me has asustado inútil.

-Venga grandullón, no te enfades conmigo-hice un puchero-yo te amo-le acaricié la barba negra-¿cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?

-No estoy enfadado contigo pequeño-me doy un pico-yo también te amo cariño, y estuviste media hora, usaste mucho mas chakra que cualquier persona normal, por unos días no vas a usar el chakra-solté un resoplido-y no protestes que te juro que me quedo una semana sin darte mimos.

Activé el sharingan para admirarle mejor-no me protestes, quiero mirarte, tengo esta habilidad y debo aprovecharla, cuando active el Mangekyo lo mas seguro es que me quede ciego.

-No digas eso pequeño, yo te daría mis ojos para que vieses-eso me emociona mucho pero si algún día me quedo ciego aguantaré y no haré que él cargue con eso por mi.

Saqué un espejo y me miré la cara, tenía pequeños cortes en la cara, en mi ojo derecho estaba el sharingan normal y en el izquierdo se veía el casi Mangekyo que se deshacía y mi ojo volvió a ser el mismo.

-Muy bonito si señor-dijo una voz que me resultaba familiar hasta que vi salir de entre los árboles a tres hombres, iban vestidos con túnicas negras y llevaban capirotes del mismo color con unos agujeros para los ojos.

-¿Quiénes son?-me susurró Asuma.

-Son los que me pusieron la marca para que matase a mi padre-se quedó un poco de piedra cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de mi boca pero en cuanto pasó la sorpresa se levantó y se puso delante de mi para defenderme, era obvio que no vendrían para ver como estaba.

-Efectivamente y tu-me señaló-como buen inútil no pudiste llevar a cabo esa misión aún con mucho chakra extra-me enfurecí, notaba como mi cuerpo se había recuperado, ya estaba a tope de chakra y el sello del tatuaje estaba a punto de volver a tener todo el chakra.

Los de los capirotes se pusieron en posición de combate y nosotros también, es evidente que nadie podría hacerlo solo.

-¡Empecemos!-dijimos yo y el que parecía el líder de aquellos hombres, Asuma me miró y supe que no quería que yo luchase pero nada ni nadie podría evitar que me enfrentase a ellos, me manipularon, usaron la muerte de mi madre y la ilusión que tenía por conocer a mi padre para utilizarme y conseguir sus objetivos a costa de mi vida, sin ninguna importancia para ellos.

Activé el sharingan y vi una pequeña expresión de sorpresa al ver mis ojos. Yo sabía cuales eran las técnicas que utilizaban ya que estuve dos semanas entrenando con ellos, me conocieron como un chico que acababa de perder a su madre por tanto muy manipulable, que había despertado una habilidad, don o lo que fuese y que no sabía nada sobre él, me dijeron lo que era y lo que podía hacer con él pero no me dijeron como utilizarlo, en ese tiempo mi sharingan derecho tenía un aspa y el izquierdo dos, siempre hay un ojo que tiene aunque sea un poco de poder mas.

Los hombres de los capirotes seguían inmóviles, no sabían que habilidades había desarrollado ni nada, partían de los pocos y débiles jutsus que usé mientras entrené con ellos, eso me daba cierta ventaja. Se apreciaba pequeñas demostraciones involuntarias de nervios y tensión en los hombres que estaban a ambos lados del líder, este en cambio se mantenía inmóvil, ningún factor físico indicaba que estuviera nervioso o tenso, un movimiento en su pierna evidenció que se iba a mover. En un tiempo de récord salí de detrás de Asuma y corrí hacía el líder con un chidori en la mano izquierda. Él consiguió esquivarlo pero seguía muy cerca así que aumenté la fuerza del chidori, como pensé salieron del chidori unos rayos negros que impactaron en su pierna. Los otros dos hombres iban hacia mi para defender a su líder, de un salto hacia atrás conseguí esquivarlos y alejarme, aterrice entre Kakashi y Asuma. Los dos de antes se acercaban corriendo hacia nosotros, las cuchillas de Asuma se agrandaron y cargó contra uno de ellos, mientras Kakashi hizo unos sellos que yo conocía muy bien, pero su "sueño profundo" no sería del todo efectivo, al solo tener un ojo con el sharingan su capacidad para inducir el sueño al contrincante es menor, además del hecho de que consume mucho chakra y que su cuerpo no estaba diseñado para tener y usar el sharingan. Mientras Kakashi y Asuma luchaban contra los otros, yo, hice unos sellos y usé el jutsu sueño profundo, las aspas de mi sharingan giraron, pero a diferencia del combate anterior, en esta ocasión solo el ojo izquierdo se transformó en ese casi Mangekyo. El hombre me sostenía la mirada, y mientras lo hacía activó un jutsu que poca gente conocía y que puede que fuese el único que evadiese los efectos de mis ilusiones-Jutsu sonámbulo-ese jutsu gastaba mucho chakra, pero en una batalla como aquella valía la pena, el jutsu sonámbulo hace que el cuerpo del que lo usase siguiese luchando aunque la mente estuviera dentro de una ilusión.

El hombre del capirote cayó en mi jutsu, pero su cuerpo se acercó a mi corriendo para atacarme, no lo frené, me aproveché de que él mismo viniese hacia mi, hice unos sellos y formé una esfera de sombras delante de mi, en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca como para no poder esquivarla la lancé contra él, la fuerza ejercida por la expansión de la esfera hizo que el hombre saliera volando contra un árbol, chocó contra el mismo y despertó de mi jutsu por el golpe. Este se levantó del suelo y miró a sus compañeros tirados en el suelo, derrotados por Kakashi y Asuma, desvié uno de mis ojos para ver como están, Asuma estaba apoyado en un árbol con Ino curándole una herida en la pierna. En su mirada vi como el enfado se abría paso, la muerte de sus compañeros le había enfurecido. Vino corriendo hacia mí empuñando una espada que se había sacado de la funda de la espalda. Tardé en darme cuenta de su ataque por tener un ojo vigilando a mi padre y a Asuma, cuando me di cuenta él ya estaba demasiado cerca como para que pudiese esquivarlo, pero de repente algo se interpuso entre su espada y yo, era Kakashi quien estaba en medio, la espada atravesó su pecho y salió por su espalda y un río de sangre salió de su cuerpo.

La imagen de mi padre atravesado por una espada empuñada por ese cabrón hizo que la ira, la furia y el enfado tomaron mi mente y mi cuerpo al ver a mi padre caer al suelo medio muerto. Cerré los ojos y liberé todo el chakra encerrado en la marca del dragón, las líneas negras que salieron de la marca cubrieron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y mi pelo plateado pasó a ser de oscurísimo negro, abrí los ojos y dejé ver como las aspas de mi sharingan se fundían con la pupila y se transformaban en el Mangekyo Sharingan.

-No lo intentes, me ha sorprendido que seas tan fuerte como para desarrollar el Mangekyo pero no sabes ningún jutsu lo suficientemente fuerte-ante ese comentario sonreí ampliamente, hace tiempo estuve vigilando de cerca de Itachi Uchiha, el hermano mayor de Sasuke y copié muchos de sus jutsus.

Hice los sellos del jutsu-Tsukuyomi-el Mangekyo empezó a girar y metí al hombre en una ilusión, dentro del jutsu estuve tres días torturándole pero en el mundo real, solo duró un segundo. El hombre calló de rodillas y fui corriendo hacia él, le cogí del pelo y tiré con fuerza y le arranqué la cabeza con mis propias manos. Todos me miraron sorprendidos, Ino y Sakura se fueron a unos arbustos para vomitar.

-¡Ir a llamar a la Hokage!-se había ido del claro después de que me despertase para atender unos asuntos. En el claro solo quedaron Gai, Asuma y Kurenai que lloraba abrazada a Gai. Hice los sellos de invocación, rompí el pequeño frasco de cristal con un poco de mi sangre, siempre lo guardé en mi abrigo por si ocurría algo como aquello, y después puse la mano en la mancha de sangre el suelo, un humo negro apareció a mi alrededor, y entre ese humo apareció él.

-Hola Ryu, que gusto volver a verte, que necesitas del señor de la oscuridad-tenía el pelo negro y la piel pálida y llevaba bigote, iba vestido con un largo abrigo entreabierto que arrastraba por el suelo, en la apertura del abrigo se veía una armadura, una cinta roja y en el cinturón una espada. En su mano derecha sostenía un gran bastón que en el extremo de arriba tenía una calavera tallada.

-Necesito que revivas a mi padre-señalé a Kakashi que estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre.

-Naturalmente sabes que el precio a pagar es tu alma-asentí-bien, es un buen trato, lo devolveré a la vida y además un obsequio por darme un alma tan poderosa como la tuya.

El señor se agachó y puso una mano en el pecho de Kakashi, sobre su corazón, un aura negra rodeó su mano, la sangre del suelo estaba desapareciendo, volviendo al cuerpo de mi padre y la herida de la espada se estaba cerrando. Cuando ya no quedó rastro alguno del ataque mi padre despertó con una fuerte inspiración y abriendo mucho los ojos, el señor de la oscuridad puso el dedo pulgar en el centro de la frente de Kakashi, entre las cejas. La pupila del ojo derecho de Kakashi se empequeñeció, su iris se volvió rojo y salieron las aspas del sharingan, ahora ambos ojos lo portaban. Y después puso la mano entre el cuello y la clavícula y una marca de un perro apareció en ese mismo lugar. Le puso una marca como la que me puso a mi, cuando mi madre sospechaba que iban a por nosotros invocó al señor y le pidió que me diese fuerza, él me puso la marca del dragón en el brazo, al mismo preció que tuve que pagar yo, su alma, pero no tuvo que ir a buscarla, asesinaron a mi madre antes de que se cumpliera el plazo.

-Ahora no se desgastará tanto cuando use el sharingan, como cualquier Uchiha que lo tenga y podrá desactivarlo-y como dijo el sharingan de ambos ojos de Kakashi se desactivaron-la marca del perro de su cuello es igual que la tuya, es un obsequio extra, vendré a por tu alma dentro de cuarenta días-el mismo plazo que le dio a mi madre.

Después se metió entre la bruma, cuando esta se disipó cargué a mi padre hasta el árbol en el que estaba Asuma. Kurenai seguía llorando así que me acerqué a ella.

-A ver relájate, todo va a estar bien-pero ella seguía llorando y empezaba a respirar muy rápido, así que tomé la decisión de dormirla, hice los sellos y con el Mangekyo la metí en mi jutsu sueño profundo.

Por fin me pude relajar del todo, me senté entre las piernas de Asuma y le di un casto beso.

-¿Qué tal la herida de la pierna?

-Ino no la ha podido curar del todo.

-Yo me encargo-puse mi mano sobre su herida, activé mi jutsu sanador y la cerré del todo-ya está.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en medio de la bruma?

-No es importante de verdad-me cogió por la barbilla y me dio un suave y tierno beso.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver contigo es importante para mi-casi me derrito allí mismo cuando escuché esas palabras-cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

-Bueno, como sabes, mi padre estaba muerto y ahora esta vivo-asintió-pues verás, puede que invocase al señor de las sombras y que le diese mi alma a cambio de que mi padre viviese-su cara era un poema, una mezcla entre incredulidad y dolor-vendrá a por mi alma en cuarenta días-y su cara pasó a ser completamente de dolor.

-¿Entonces…?

-Entonces, tenemos cuarenta días para convertirme en un ninja capaz de luchar contra uno de los señores, el más poderoso.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7.**

 **Ryu.**

La Hokage me mandó llamar a su despacho, así que me dirigí hasta allí, cuando llegué me encontré a Shizune delante de las puertas del despacho esperándome y después me abrió la puerta y entró en el despacho tras de mí. Tsunade estaba sentada en su mesa leyendo unos documentos, cuando Shizune cerró la puerta la mujer dejó los papeles y se recostó en su silla mirándome.

-Hola Ryu, ¿qué tal estas?

-Buenos días Lady Hokage, todo bien, ¿para qué quería que viniese?

-Lo primero, recientemente me he enterado que mantienes una relación sentimental con Asuma Sarutobi, si me hubiera enterado antes habría inhabilitado a Asuma y a ti te hubiera impedido ser un ninja real, pero como me he enterado ahora en unas circunstancias diferentes no será así.

-¿Qué circunstancias diferentes?-pregunté intrigado.

-La cosa ha cambiado en que esas consecuencias se sucederían si fuera una relación entre sensei y alumno, pero como ahora es una relación entre dos senséis no puedo intervenir, que tampoco quiero hacerlo- _"espera un momento, ¿me esta nombrando Jonin?"_ pensé al escucharla.

-Espere un momento, ¿acaba de decir entre dos senséis?

-Sí, ayer vi tus habilidades en el campo de batalla, eres un extraordinario ninja y llegas con creces al nivel de Jonin, serás un excelente sensei y tienes muchas cosas que enseñar, tu velocidad y taijutsu a Rock Lee, tu control sobre las sombras a Shikamaru y tus habilidades oculares a Sasuke.

-Gracias, pero todos los grupos ya están hechos.

-Eso me lleva a la tercera cuestión, vamos a hacer una excepción con los grupos de Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai, vamos a hacerlos uno solo, la mejoría ha sido muy notable desde que trabajáis todos juntos. Y esto también me lleva a la cuarta cuestión, esto hará que ellos mejoren y que tu te hagas mas fuerte para poder luchar contra el señor-abrí los ojos como platos al descubrir que lo sabía.

-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?

-Cuando llegué ayer al claro aún quedaban restos de la bruma y una pequeña mancha de sangre por la invocación, además cuando me llamaron me dijeron que tu padre estaba muerto y cuando llegué, estaba perfectamente-cuando dijo esto se escuchó como tocaban la puerta-¡Adelante!

Shizune abrió la puerta y entraron en la sala Kurenai, Gai, Asuma y Kakashi, se pusieron delante de la mesa, al lado mía.

-¿Para qué nos quería?-preguntó Asuma, se había puesto al lado mía y no dejaba de mirarme, ahí entendí porque nos descubrió Tsunade, no podíamos dejar de mirarnos.

-Quería que estuvieran aquí todos los Jonin de ese conjunto tan extraño que formasteis-respondió Tsunade desde su silla.

-Pero, Ryu no es un Jonin-dijo Gai y todos nos dimos con la mano en la cara, pensando _"¿en serio?"_.

-Gai, relaciona conceptos, todos los Jonin y Ryu está aquí-le dijo lentamente Kurenai, como si fuera tonto.

-No lo pillo-dijo Gai.

-Que Ryu ahora es Jonin, con esa inteligencia me parece muy raro que tu hubieses llegado a ese cargo-le dijo Asuma y yo me reí.

-Exacto, ahora el joven Ryu va a ser Jonin, enseñará a todos ya que vuestros grupos van a unificarse, pero se centrará sobre todo en Sasuke, Rock Lee y Shikamaru, por sus habilidades que los beneficiarían.

-¿Y qué habilidades son esas para que cualquiera de nosotros no podamos enseñarles?-dijo Gai, todos nos dimos otro golpe en la cara por su estupidez, como podía ser tan inútil.

-Pero mira que eres inútil, y para que te quede claro el por qué no podemos enseñarles, mi hijo controla perfectamente el sharingan y se lo puede enseñar a Sasuke…-Kakashi se vio interrumpido por Asuma.

-Sabe como controlar las sombras y se lo puede enseñar a Shikamaru…-decía Asuma hasta que Kurenai le interrumpió.

-Y tiene un increíble taijutsu y una inalcanzable velocidad superior a la de Rock Lee, Kakashi y tu mismo y se lo puede enseñar a Rock Lee-terminó Kurenai mientras Tsunade asentía.

-Gracias por los halagos, no hacía falta-y todos empezamos a reírnos.

-Bueno ahora que es oficial toma esto-me dio una banda ninja negra con la placa metálica con el símbolo de la hoja-bueno, eso era todo, ahora fuera que tenéis que hacer los entrenamientos-nos dijo Tsunade echándonos una mirada seria.

Salimos todos juntos del despacho de Tsunade y nos dirigimos hacia el claro donde solemos entrenar, iba cogido de la mano con Asuma, miré a mi derecha y me encontré a mi padre con Kurenai cogidos de la mano como nosotros. Cuando llegamos allí estaban todos esperándonos.

-Tenemos noticias, los equipos Asuma, Gai, Kakashi y Kurenai se vana unir para formar un único grupo- dije yo y ninguno se sorprendió, realmente todos nos lo esperábamos-y va a haber un nuevo Jonin para enseñaros-ahí si que se sorprendieron y empezaron a cuchichear.

-¿Y quién es Ryu?-preguntó Naruto y yo sonreí.

-Naruto, para vosotros es Ryu sensei-todos se quedaron ojipláticos-me han nombrado Jonin y también os entrenaré, a todos, pero la Hokage me ha dicho que me centre en Sasuke, Shikamaru y Rock Lee-los dos últimos se sorprendieron pero Sasuke siguió con su comportamiento serio e indiferente.

-Hoy llevará los entrenamientos Ryu-dijo Kakashi.

-Bien, lo primero, Sasuke al centro, vas a combatir contre mi, cuando terminemos vamos ha hacer un ejercicio de detección y percepción sensorial-todos se sentaron al borde del claro y yo me acerqué al centro del claro y me puse enfrente de Sasuke-activa el sharingan-le dije.

-Tengo problemas para activarlo-dice Sasuke con un tono serio.

-Eres un inútil sin fuerza ninguna que esta aquí de chiripa y que se cree el mas fuerte de todos, pero no lo eres, eres débil e inútil, tanto que hasta Naruto podría vencerte-todos estaban sorprendidos y Sasuke apretaba los dientes de la ira hasta que vi como sus ojos activaban el sharingan con dos aspas.

-¡Cómo te atreves!-gritó Sasuke de la rabia.

-La ira era la única forma de facilitarte el activar el sharingan-le sonreí y yo activé el mío, me quité la chaqueta y se la tiré a suma, quedándome con solo una camiseta negra de tirantes y holgada-comencemos.

 **Narrador.**

Sasuke corrió con un chidori en la mano, cuando llegó lo suficientemente cerca de su nuevo sensei estiró el brazo pero este lo esquivó y agarró el brazo del Uchiha. El pelinegro pensó _"mierda, aquí viene"_ y mientras Ryu pensaba _"ya sabes lo que te espera"_. Y así hizo, hizo los sellos y ejecutó con mucha fuerza la electrocución. Ambos saltaron hacia atrás, Sasuke se estaba agarrando el brazo que agarró Ryu mientras miraba fijamente al joven, este hizo unos sellos ya conocidos por todos y las tres aspas del sharingan giraron, las dos de Sasuke también giraron pero el Uchiha cayó en el jutsu.

Después de tres minutos el joven Uchiha se despertó asombrando al joven sensei, nunca nadie había salido de su jutsu, Kakashi se había resistido y el hombre del día anterior había usado el sonámbulo pero jamás nadie salió del sueño profundo. Y para mas asombro en ese duelo de miradas que tenían ambos Ryu vio como las aspas del sharingan de Sasuke se movieron y apareció la tercera.

-Activa el sello maldito-le dijo Ryu al Uchiha, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-Ryu no creo que puedas controlarlo-le dijo Kakashi a su hijo sabiendo que Sasuke se podría descontrolar.

-Se lo que me hago-le contestó su hijo.

Entonces se vio como Sasuke activó el sello maldito, después de eso el Uchiha hizo un chidori y corrió mas rápido que antes para llegar hasta donde estaba Ryu, el joven de pelo plateado hizo lo mismo. Ambos se encontraron en el centro del claro y los chidori de ambos se fusionaron y explotaron haciendo que los dos chicos salieron volando a lados opuestos del claro.

El pelinegro hizo unos sellos-Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-salió la bola de fuego e iba directa hacia Ryu pero este agarró el brazo con el tatuaje, el ojo del dragón era rojo y tenía una espiral dentro, el símbolo del clan Uzumaki. La espiral giró y la marca absorbió la bola de fuego. Todos quedaron impresionados por la fuerza del nuevo Jonin.

El joven Jonin activó el nivel 1 del tatuaje y una especie de látigo de sombra salió de la mano de este y agarró a Sasuke con él, extendió las sombras por el cuerpo del pelinegro superando la marca de Orochimaru y después absorbió el chakra del chico. El pelinegro cayó de rodillas exhausto y el Jonin fue corriendo y aunque el chico se resistiese lo cargó y lo dejó apoyado en un árbol.

-Kiba y Rock Lee al centro, poneos la banda ninja en los ojos-dijo el Jonin y los chicos obedecieron, él también se puso la banda ninja en los ojos-estoy en las mismas condiciones que vosotros, no veo nada y ahora tenéis que intentar luchar con los demás sentidos, solo taijutsu.

El Izunuka se guió por el olfato y se acercó corriendo a Ryu e intento darle una patada pero este escuchó las pisadas y agarró la pierna del chico y lo tiró al suelo. En ese momento Rock Lee se acercaba corriendo y le dio una patada al joven Jonin y este le respondió con otra que hizo caer al alumno. Pero algo malo pasaba, notaba un torrente nuevo de energía desbordante, el sello del dragón se activó.

Hasta ese momento Ryu solo había conseguido activar hasta el nivel 3 del sello del dragón, el primero solo libera finas líneas oscuras por el cuerpo del joven exceptuando la cara, el segundo libera más líneas y mas anchas también por la cara, y el tercero cubre toda la piel, incluso el propio tatuaje exceptuando el símbolo del ojo del dragón. El sello se había descontrolado, se había activado el nivel 3 del sello pero Ryu se resistía y el sello solo dominó el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, el joven sabía que si se dejaba tomar por el sello atacaría a cualquiera, incluso a Asuma o Kakashi. Además del sello, en el ojo izquierdo de Ryu se activó el mangekyo sharingan.

Todos notaron que algo iba mal, Ryu estaba de espaldas a ellos y de rodillas, intentaron acercarse al chico pero este no podía descontrolarse o el sello lo dominaría.

-¡No os acerquéis!-gritó mientras se daba la vuelta, todos quedaron alucinados al ver al chico con medio cuerpo negro y solo un mangekyo sharingan activado. Tener un sharingan activado solo se ha visto cuando el ojo ha sido implantado de otra persona, pero quedó demostrado que al tener el suficiente control sobre la técnica se puede activar solo uno.

-¡Ryu!-Asuma quiso ir junto al chico pero Shikamaru, Ino y Choji le agarraron.

El joven Jonin miró a su padre, este activó su mangekyo sharingan en ambos ojos gracias al "obsequio extra" del señor de las sombras. El joven movió los labios formulando la palabra "copia este" y después volvió a mover los labios "mundo de los sueños" y movió las manos para que su padre lo copiase y lo metiese en la ilusión. Kakashi hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos que su hijo y su mangekyo empezó a girar mientras su hijo intentaba cerrar el ojo izquierdo para poder caer en la ilusión, al final lo consiguió y cayó al suelo dormido boca arriba. Todos contemplaban al joven tirado en el suelo dormido por el jutsu de su padre, el sello del dragón se retiró pero aún no había vuelto a su estado normal.

-¡Ryu!-Asuma iba a acercarse a su pareja cuando Kakashi lo agarró del chaleco.

-Nadie puede tocarle hasta que el sello vuelva a la normalidad, si no, se volverá a activar, pero esta vez no podrá resistirse-le dijo a Kakashi a su preocupado yerno.

Pero de repente el joven Jonin se levantó, se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó con la camiseta sin mangas del otro día, el sello del dragón aún seguía activado y de un momento a otro se activó el nivel 3 del sello, el cuerpo de Ryu quedó totalmente cubierto por el sello y en sus ojos se veía el mangekyo sharingan.

-Me duele decirlo pero tendremos que luchar contra él hasta que se acabe el chakra del sello-dijo Kakashi mirando a todos. Naruto salió de detrás de Kakashi con un rasengan en la mano para golpear a Ryu.

Cuando Naruto estaba a solo un metro y medio de Ryu, este ni siquiera hizo ningún movimiento de manos pero su mangekyo giró y el espacio de su alrededor se distorsionó y espiralizó-Kamui-y desapreció, Kakashi pensaba que los únicos que conocían esa técnica eran Tobi y él. Ryu apareció justo detrás de Sasuke pero este lo vio y lo esquivó.

-Chidori-dijo Kakashi y se tiró contra su hijo, pero los ojos de este volvieron a girar.

-Absorción-dijo su hijo y sus miradas se cruzaron, Kakashi noto algo raro, y así era la energía de su chidori estaba siendo absorbida por el jutsu de su hijo, por sus ojos. _"dios, es increíble"_ todos quedaron alucinados por capacidad del jonin para manipular el mangekyo y crear nuevos Jutsus.

-Chidori-dijeron Kakashi y Sasuke a la vez acercándose a Ryu.

-Rasengan-Naruto también se acercaba al Jonin.

Ryu hizo unos cuantos movimientos de manos y las apoyó en el suelo-jutsu barrera de sombras-una cúpula de negra de sombras se levantó defendiendo a Ryu. Los tres jutsus chocaron contra la barrera y fueron bloqueados.

-Amaterasu-unas llamas negras aparecieron aproximándose a todos y quemando todo a su paso, el joven demostró su control sobre el jutsu e hizo que las llamas desapareciesen.

De repente un aura negra rodeó al joven y de la espalda empezaron a salir unos picos negros, estos se abrieron y se convirtieron en unas grandes y negras alas, había llegado al nivel máximo del sello del dragón. El aura negra volvió a rodear a Ryu, señal de que había activado su jutsu ángel de la muerte que impactó justo en Asuma.

-Ryu-dijo Asuma mientras escupía sangre, el joven de pelo plateado se giró y vio a su novio tirado en el suelo al lado de un árbol y escupiendo sangre. Cuando vio esa imagen el sello se desactivó de inmediato y fue corriendo a socorrer a Asuma

-Asuma por favor sigue conmigo-dijo Ryu mientras lloraba y acariciaba la cara de su pareja, miró a los demás-¡llamad a Tsunade ahora!-Ryu activó su jutsu médico a máxima potencia y puso las manos en los abdominales de Asuma.

-Para, Ryu, para-dijo Asuma cuando ya estaba curado pero Ryu aún seguía con el jutsu y gastaba mucha energía-te vas a quedar sin chakra.

-No, yo fui quien te hizo esto y yo lo arreglaré-dijo el joven mientras lloraba, estaba muy cansado y casi sin chakra pero aún seguía con el jutsu medico.

-No-Asuma cogió al joven por las muñecas y lo alejó de si mismo haciendo que desactivase su jutsu y este cayó sobre él rendido por el agotamiento mientras lloraba-ya pequeño ya, no tienes la culpa, ha sido el sello que te ha dominado, te quiero-y empezaron a besarse, bueno besarse, devorarse.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?-le susurró Ryu al oído y después le dio un lametazo en el cuello.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8.**

 **Ryu.**

Asuma y yo íbamos caminando rápidamente a casa, no podíamos esperar a llegar, el lametazo que le di a Asuma en el cuello provocó el efecto que yo quería, excitarlo. Llevaba puesta mi chaqueta de cuero, había destrozado la camiseta sin mangas y mis pantalones tenían varios cortes, se romperían en poco tiempo y llevaba por encima el abrigo de Asuma, se acercaba el invierno y me dio un escalofrío, yo me negué a que me diera su abrigo alegando que después el enfermaría pero insistió tanto que decidí aceptarlo antes de que me cortara el rollo.

Entramos en casa como un tornado, me quitó su abrigo y mi chaqueta con desesperación mientras yo me quitaba los zapatos, y él después me quito la camiseta de un tirón y ahí lo frené.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Hoy mando yo-le dije con una mirada lujuriosa.

Le desabroché lentamente el chaleco para que se muriese de la impaciencia, le quité el jersey y le di besos por el cuello, el esternón y le di un mordisco en el pezón que hizo que se sobresaltase. De un momento a otro lo tengo desnudo ante mi, con mi mano le agarro el miembro haciendo que suelte un gemido. Lo tiré sobre la cama y me senté encima de él y volví a notar el mismo dolor de la otra vez, suavemente moví las caderas hasta que el dolor frenó y se convirtió en placer, aumenté mis movimientos lo más rápido que me dejaba mi cuerpo, veía como Asuma echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente hasta que movió la cadera violentamente y se dejó ir dentro de mi a la vez que yo también lo hacía, él tenía la boca muy abierta y pronunciaba muy bajo un oooooh y yo me tumbé sobre su pecho.

-Dios…en mi vida…he sentido…tanto placer-dijo Asuma.

-Joder, el mejor polvo de mi vida.

-Ha sido el tercero.

-Me da igual, ha sido el mejor.

Después de ese caliente episodio nos quedamos dormidos haciendo la cucharita para no tener frío por la noche.

Los rayos de sol entran por la ventana despertándome _, "tengo que cerrar las cortinas antes de quedarme dormido"_ pensé ya de mal humor por despertarme de esa forma. Me moví para quedar cara a cara con Asuma, y por moverme se despertó.

-Buenos días pequeño mío-me dijo dándome un pico.

-Buenos días cariño.

-¿Sabes qué?-me dijo mientras me echó los brazos por encima de mi espalda.

-¿Qué?-le pregunté levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

-Hoy no tenemos que ir a trabajar, además, quiero preguntarte una cosa.

-Dime.

-A ver, esta casa estaba bien cuando vivía yo solo, pero ahora estamos juntos y mi familia tenía una casa muy cerca de aquí, la heredé cuando mi padre murió, estaba recién reformada pero no quería vivir allí.

-¿Y qué pasa?-dije yo porque no sabía a donde quería llegar.

-Quiero decir que si quieres venir a vivir allí conmigo, ¿qué te parece?

-Me encanta la idea, ¿vamos a verla?

-Vale, vamos a vestirnos-me dijo para después levantarse y vestirse.

Yo también me levanté y me vestí, ese día sería la primera vez que vería a Asuma vestido normal, se puso un jersey negro, unos vaqueros rotos y unos zapatos. Yo me puse mas colorido que otras veces, una camiseta blanca, una camisa abierta de cuadros rojos y negros, unos vaqueros negros y unos zapatos negros, además me puse mis anillos.

Íbamos de la mano cuando llegamos a la parcela de la casa, estaba justo a unas cuantas casas más arriba que la de Kakashi. Pasamos la cerca, atravesamos un camino de piedras planas que había en el jardín delantero, Asuma abrió la puerta y entramos, la casa era espectacular.

El salón-cocina era una sala grande de paredes blancas y suelo de parqué oscuro, en la pared izquierda hay una puerta que da a la despensa, al lado una encimera roja con un fregadero y una vitrocerámica, y junto a esta una nevera de acero de dos puertas, y frente a la encimera hay una isla cuadrada del mismo rojo con unas lámparas colgantes encima. En la pared derecha estaba la televisión con unas estanterías a los lados, y enfrente una mesa cuadrada blanca sobre una alfombra roja y tres sofás a cada uno de los lados. En la esquina de enfrente a la derecha está el baño con un lavabo, un espejo, un váter y una ducha; en la esquina de enfrente a la izquierda unas escaleras de madera con una barandilla de hierro; y entre las escaleras y el baño hay un ventanal y una puerta que da al jardín trasero.

Subimos las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y solo se ve un pasillo del mismo suelo que el del salón-cocina que da a cuatro puertas, dos cada lado, la primera de la izquierda un baño como el de abajo pero con bañera, y las demás son habitaciones, dos con una cama de matrimonio pequeña y una con una cama de matrimonio grande, todas con sus armarios y su ventana. Al final del pasillo una puerta de cristal que da a un balcón.

Y finalmente fuimos al tercer piso, en la pared de las escaleras, justo al lado estaba el vestidor y al lado de este el baño. El baño tenía baldosas negras y la pared blanca, el lavabo era de granito con dos lavamanos y en la pared un espejo grande alargado, también tiene una bañera de lujo, una ducha y evidentemente un inodoro. En la pared de la izquierda había una cama de cuatro postes de madera oscura de matrimonio con una mesita de noche a cada lado y un baúl donde poner mantas en la parte delantera, o sea, cuando sales del baño tienes de frente el lado izquierdo de la cama. Y en la pared derecha, es decir de frente a la cama, había un gran mueble con armarios pequeños, cajones y baldas y en medio un hueco para el televisor. Y en la pared de enfrente de las escaleras, a la derecha de la cama, había un gran ventanal con salida a un balcón con sillas y una mesa.

-Tu casa es impresionantemente grande-le dije con la cara de sorpresa que llevaba desde que entré en esa casa.

-Es nuestra-dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra nuestra-el otro día fui a ver a Tsunade y puse la casa a nombre de los dos.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque sabía que en algún momento vendríamos aquí a vivir, ahora la pregunta es, ¿nos venimos a vivir aquí?

-Si, me encanta esta casa, pero, ¿Qué vas a hacer con la otra y los otros muebles?

-No es mía, la alquilé, y los muebles venían con la casa, lo único mío que hay allí son las mantas, los libros, las sábanas, mi ropa y demás. Entonces, ¿esta decidido?, ¿nos venimos aquí?-yo simplemente asentí, después nos dimos un cálido abrazo y después un pico-si quieres cambiar alguna cosa dilo.

-No, no quiero cambiar nada, es genial, me encanta.

-Pues entonces vamos a por las cosas del que era nuestro hogar y las traemos a nuestra casa, que encima no hay que pagar.

Fuimos a casa y cogimos todas las cosas de Asuma y mi ropa, lo único que tengo en esa casa, y lo metimos en cajas, después las llevamos en varios viajes a la nueva casa, y una hora después terminamos de colocarlo y la casa por fin parecía nuestro hogar. Luego de estar todo el día caja para arriba y caja para abajo por la noche subimos a nuestra nueva habitación y nos metemos en la cama. Las sábanas eran calentitas, pero no era lo mismo que el de Asuma, así que tiré de él al centro de la cama y lo hice dormir conmigo en cucharita.

-Hasta mañana grandullón, te amo-le dije mientras le acariciaba el brazo que había pasado por encima de mí.

-Hasta mañana amor, yo también te amo-me sonrojé ante el hecho de que me llamase amor, nunca lo había hecho, pero me gustó, al día siguiente le diría que me llamase así mas, amor.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9.**

 **Ryu.**

Me desperté con mal cuerpo, cualquiera diría que estaba enfermo pero que va, había llegado ese día, desde que me dijo los que quedarían he estado haciendo la cuenta atrás, hoy esa cuenta, ha llegado a cero.

Estaba en la cama pero Asuma no estaba, quité los edredones de encima mío y empecé primero por examinar el piso, lo encontré sentado en una de las sillas del balcón. Me acerqué silenciosamente y posé mi mano izquierda sobre su hombro.

-No podía seguir durmiendo.

-Sé de lo que hablas, y también se lo que no te deja seguir durmiendo-le contesté.

-No quiero vivir sin ti, no podría-me dijo con los ojos aguados, sabía que iba a llorar y lo entendía, yo tampoco podría vivir sin él, ambos nos amamos, eso es lo que cuenta.

Me puse delante de él y me senté sobre sus piernas, le puse la mano en la nuca y lo atraje hacia mí-te amo, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti-le dije cuando nuestros labios estaban a solo un centímetro.

Nos besábamos apasionadamente y noté como las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mojando también las mías, llevamos poco tiempo pero que nunca nos van a separar.

Cuando nos separamos escuché un gran estruendo, miré por el balcón y vi como se acercaban unas nubes negras y caían truenos negros, era su señal, él había llegado, con la intención de llevarse mi alma con él.

No quería pero me levanté de encima de Asuma, me puse la ropa y salí corriendo en dirección a donde caían los truenos. Mientras corría no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en matarle, era la única forma de poder seguir con Asuma, cuando llegue había una extraña calma, sólo interrumpida por los truenos, era la calma que precedía a la tormenta estaba claro. Activé directamente el mangekyo sharingan, tenía que estar alerta, él podría salir de cualquier lado, sabía perfectamente que yo no me iría por las buenas, lo único que tenía en su contra era esa confianza que hacía que se olvidara de protegerse la espalda, pensaba que con un único ataque bastaría para eliminar a su enemigo.

Miraba a todos lados esperando que llegase un ataque mortal pero no llegaba, era extraño, según yo tenía entendido él nunca se tomaba tanto tiempo en llevar un alma al mundo de las sombras. Caminaba lentamente, pisando sin fuerza para que no me escuchase, pero de repente algo me agarró, me di la vuelta como pude y vi que lo que me agarraba era una especie de tentáculo negro que salía del abrigo de él. Hice los sellos como pude y conseguí hacer la electrocución, el rayo corrió por el tentáculo hasta llegar a él y electrocutarlo también, así que sólo tuvo la opción de soltarme y yo pegué un salto hacia atrás para alejarme lo más posible.

-Jutsu gran bola de fuego-gritó él y una gran bola de fuego se dirigía velozmente hacia mí.

Cuando la bola estaba ya muy cerca de mí activé el único jutsu que me pudiese salvar-absorción-se formó una espiral alrededor de mi ojo izquierdo, el de la cicatriz, que fue absorbiendo la bola de fuego, después empecé a sangrar por el ojo.

-Muy bien, eres el que más ha durado, nunca pensé que fueses tan fuerte, pero está muy claro que no puedes aguantar mucho mas, tu ojo acaba de hacer un gran esfuerzo-me dijo él mientras las sangre bajaba por mi mejilla y acababa su camino en mi barbilla cayendo gota por gota al suelo.

-No pienso dejarme vencer tan fácilmente.

-Eso lo veremos-estiró el brazo derecho mientras con el otro hizo un único sello-jutsu garra sombra-dijo para después correr hacia mi.

-Chidori-corrí hacia él con mi chidori negro en el brazo derecho.

Cuando nos encontramos a tan sólo un metro ambos jutsus colisionan, el choque hizo que hubiese demasiada energía, intenté mantener el chidori pero no podía más, mi nariz empezó a sangrar y mi ojo sangraba cada vez más, salí volando y mi cuerpo chocó contra el tronco de un árbol haciendo que lo atravesara. Del golpe acabé escupiendo sangre.

Estaba tumbado en el suelo, temblando y solo podía pensar en Asuma y mi padre, no podía dejarlos, tenía que levantarme. Me apoyé sobre mis brazos temblorosos y miré hacia adelante y después de enfocar la vista pude ver como Kakashi y Asuma venían corriendo, no podía permitirlo. Así que, con las fuerzas que me quedaban hice que las llamas negras del amaterasu formasen una barrera de fuego para que no pudiesen pasar. Me levanté con su mirada de superioridad sobre mí.

-Y para esto te di yo un sello maldito para que al final de todo seas tan débil que no puedas ni hacer funcionar el nivel 1.

Ya estaba harto así que activé el sello maldito a nivel máximo, tenía que acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Acabemos con esto-le dije creyendo que la velocidad y fuerza adquirida por el sello sería lo suficiente como para matarle.

-Será tu fin-dijo mientras hacía una muy larga serie de sellos para acabar haciendo una invocación-jutsu de las bestias-de repente se abrió una grieta en el suelo y de ella salió una especie de gran serpiente con siete cabezas-la hidra negra.

Las cabezas de la hidra negra empezaron a rodearme y yo intentaba esquivar las tentativas de mordida pero eran demasiadas, tenía que salir de allí, con mi espada intentaba cortarle las cabezas, pero cada vez que cortaba una salían dos. Con las alas conseguí salir de allí, tenía una idea, no era la mejor del mundo pero podría funcionar. Subí hasta lo más alto que puede y me tiré en picado contra la hidra con el jutsu ángel de la muerte activado para matar al monstruo con éste. Pero no dio resultado, el monstruo abrió la boca y yo como un inútil caí en la trampa, me metí yo sólo en la boca del lobo, bueno de la hidra. La última imagen que vi fue la boca de ese monstruo cerrándose haciendo que me quedase a oscuras.

 **Asuma.**

Cuando vi como la hidra abría boca y que Ryu cayó justo en ella algo dentro de mí se rompió, no podía creerlo, el amor de mi vida se había muerto. Caí de rodillas mirando hacia el cielo, me quedé ahí parado, con la boca abierta y en silencio mientras ríos de lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas, estaba yo sólo, dentro de mi cabeza, recordando esos momentos que Ryu y yo pasamos juntos.

Mucha gente diría que en tampoco tiempo nadie puede amar a alguien, todos mienten, yo lo sabía, en ese tiempo que estuvimos juntos yo acabé amándole y ese día, él murió ante mí sin que yo no pudiese hacer nada, un muro de llamas no me dejaba pasar, un muro que el creó. Pero, no entendía por qué, por qué no me dejó ayudarle, podríamos haberle vencido, se sacrificó por nosotros, porque no quería que nosotros saliésemos heridos por un asunto que según él era cosa suya pero sus problemas eran nuestros problemas, éramos sus seres queridos, su padre, su novio y sus amigos.

Después de estar varias horas llorando y sufriendo en silencio, al final, del agotamiento caí al suelo y Shikamaru, Ino y Choji tuvieron que llevarme a nuestra casa. Cada vez que ese pensamiento invadía mi cabeza el dolor incesante que sentía se hacía más fuerte, nunca dejaría de sentirlo, haría cualquier cosa por recuperarlo, no puedo vivir sin él, sé que suena egoísta pero era la verdad, el dolor que sentía dentro de mi no me dejaba pensar, me estaba volviendo un mueble más de mi casa, no comía, no dormía, no me duchaba, lo único que hacía era llorar sobre nuestra cama hasta quedarme dormido para al día siguiente volver a llorar y sin él seguiría así toda la eternidad.

Un día como todos los demás, lloraba por ese dolor que cada vez iba aumentando más. Shikamaru se coló por mi ventana.

-Asuma sensei tienes que levantarte, la Hokage me enviado para decirte que quiere verte ahora.

-No quiero vivir, mi vida es una mierda-dije dejando de llorar en silencio para dejar paso a unos fuertes alaridos de dolor que salían de los profundo de mi alma y me estaban destrozando la garganta.

-Asuma sensei es importante de verdad, no puedo decirle de que se trata pero quiere escucharlo-al escuchar esas palabras intenté levantarme, pero no tenía fuerzas porque no había comido nada en estos días. Shikamaru como pudo cargó conmigo, me sentó sobre el váter y me dejó en calzoncillos para meterme en la ducha. Después de la ducha me ayudó a vestirme, me dio comida pero aún así tuvo que pasarse un brazo mío por los hombros y pasarme el suyo por mi cadera para ayudarme a caminar, estaba tan al límite que mi respiración era agitada y los latidos de mi corazón eran irregulares, me estaba consumiendo poco a poco.

Cuando llegamos todos estaban allí, algunos llorando y otros simplemente en silencio aunque también estaban apenados. Todos se preocuparon demasiado cuando me vieron aparecer, casi no podía caminar, había adelgazado y tenía unas enormes ojeras, tenía un aspecto más propio de alguien moribundo que de una persona que hasta hace unos días estaba feliz con su pareja en una casa nueva. Después entramos en el despacho, Tsunade se quedó boquiabierta ante mi demacrado aspecto, Kakashi también estaba allí, cuando se giró pude ver en su mirada la ausencia de algo especial que tenía en sus ojos que ahora brillaba por su ausencia, Shikamaru me dejó en una silla porque no me podría mantener en pie.

-Bien, os he llamado porque he estado consultando las antiguas leyendas y creo que hay una forma de salvar a Ryu.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10.**

 **Asuma.**

Cuando la frase salió de los labios de Tsunade y llegó hasta mis oídos dejé de lado todo, puse toda mi concentración en ella. Shikamaru tenía razón lo que tenía que decirme me importaba mucho, era lo más importante en ese momento y en toda mi vida.

-¿Qué dicen las leyendas?-le pregunté yo tan histérico que me levanté, pero por la falta de fuerza mis piernas fallaron pero Kakashi me sujetó.

-La situación la relatan las leyendas como extraordinaria y milagrosa, la única con oportunidad de salvación. Ryu entró al mundo de las sombras cuando la hidra negra se lo comió, así que fue enviado a ese mundo en cuerpo y alma. Para salvarlo una persona con la capacidad de transportarse de un mundo a otro entre en el mundo de las sombras por medio del portal que hay en el nuestro, justamente ese es el poder que tiene el kamui, que Kakashi puede utilizar. Además tenéis a vuestro favor la incapacidad del actual "señor" para entrar al mundo de las sombras e impedir que Ryu lo abandone.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó Kakashi.

-La única forma de convertirse en el señor de las sombras es matar al anterior. El que está hasta ahora mató a su predecesor. Pero éste, antes morir usó sus últimas fuerzas para ir al mundo de las sombras y dejar dentro del arca de piedra el amuleto de la calavera, donde está guardado todo el poder de las sombras. Antes de que pudiese transportarse, Mohatu el actual, cortó con su espada el amuleto por la mitad, haciendo que una parte fuese al mundo de las sombras y la otra se quedase en el nuestro, y después mató al señor. Después de matarlo se convirtió en el "señor" pero con la mitad de poder y sin la posibilidad de entrar en el mundo de las sombras, además cada vez que le da poder o le devuelve la vida a alguien tiene que hacerlo a cambio de un alma.

-Si conseguimos recuperar a Ryu, Mohatu se daría cuenta-dijo Kakashi.

-Por eso la única forma de que el pequeño Sombra-la gente empezó a llamar así a Ryu por su forma de vestir y porque cuando activaba el sello era como una sombra- vuelva con nosotros y no tengamos que preocuparnos es que consiga recuperar la otra mitad del amuleto de la calavera del arca de piedra.

-¿Y dónde está el portal?

-En el borde del mundo.

-Perfecto, en una semana Kakashi y yo partiremos al fin del mundo para recuperar a Ryu-le dije.

-¿Y por qué en una semana?-preguntó Tsunade.

-Porque yo también voy.

-No, ni hablar, en ese estado tan decadente que tienes no puedes ir-me replicó Kakashi.

-Por eso en una semana, es el tiempo que necesito para volver a mi peso, dormir y recuperar mi energía, no puedes ir solo, además a parte de tu hijo era mi novio-le respondí a Kakashi, y al hablar de Ryu en pasado me dolió el corazón.

Me pasé la semana comiendo y durmiendo mucho para estar completamente recuperado para cuando saliésemos en busca del portal al otro mundo. Iba a ser un camino largo, así que, cogí una mochila grande donde poder meter varias cosas, metí comida, una ropa de cambio y mantas porque en unos pocos días llegarían las nevadas.

Cuando ya llegó el día, Kakashi y yo nos encontramos en la entrada de Konoha, allí también fueron Tsunade y Shizune para despedirse de nosotros y desearnos suerte. Fuimos lo más rápido que podíamos, queríamos llegar cuanto antes, según lo que habíamos calculado tendríamos que tardar unos cuatro días en llegar hasta el fin del mundo. La cuestión que estaba planteada era que Tsunade nos dijo días antes que si los muertos en cuerpo y alma están demasiado tiempo en ese mundo acaban uniéndose a él y quedándose en tierra de nadie, no están muertos del todo pero tampoco están vivos, impidiendo así una resucitación.

Mientras íbamos de saltando de rama en rama, en mi interior sentía un enorme terror, estaba aterrorizado porque el periodo de conexión con el mundo de las sombras es diferente en cada persona, además de que es muy raro que alguien vaya en cuerpo y alma, Mohatu sólo había permitido a un número de gente muy reducido, tan reducido que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, ir al mundo de las sombra sen cuerpo y alma. Su estilo era diferente, si tenía que ir por una víctima lo despachaba de un jutsu mortal o le atravesaba el pecho con su espada.

Cuando nos paramos un momento a descansar me puse a mirar el techo oscuro de la noche ligeramente alterado por la luz de las estrellas que se reparten por el cielo. Estos días he estado durmiendo mucho por el día, y por la noche miraba las estrellas. En esos momentos en los que las miraba me acordaba de lo que un día le dije a Ryu, _"no digas tu nombre ante las estrellas, que se mueren de celos"_ sabía que sonó tan cursi y que daba diabetes solo de escucharlo pero era lo que sentía en ese momento.

Íbamos a dormir allí, por suerte encontré un árbol con un hueco en el tronco en el que entraba yo así que me metí allí para no morir de frío mientras dormía, el árbol, mi abrigo, la manta y las ramas cubriendo la entrada del hueco me protegían del viento frío.

A la mañana siguiente recogimos y seguimos nuestro camino al fin del mundo. Según nos acercábamos más a nuestro destino los árboles iban desapareciendo y el paisaje se volvía cada vez más montañoso, estábamos en medio de una cordillera y vimos a lo lejos y montaña que pasaba a las demás. Nos acercamos a la montaña y descubrimos que había una entrada al interior de esta.

Al principio la cueva era estrecha y húmeda pero después de unos minutos andando llegamos a una enorme sala. No me gustaba nada, la única forma de avanzar era una especie de pasarela o camino que tenía como mucho dos metros de ancho, además la sala estaba iluminada por el intenso brillo rojo que salía del río de lava que había debajo de la pasarela, después de muchos metros de caída mortal. Vi como Kakashi activaba el sharingan y recorría cada parte de la sala con la mirada.

-¿La pasarela aguantará nuestro peso?-le pregunté mientras miraba como se movía la lava debajo, no quería morir de esa forma, aunque ya estaba viviendo con algo mucho peor.

-Según yo lo veo, es un poco inestable pero creo que aguantará nuestro peso si vamos rápido-me respondió él acercándose al principio de ese puente natural hecho después de muchos años de desgaste en la roca.

Cuando sólo habíamos dado tres pasos, el puente de roca, empezó a caerse a trozos. Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos pero cuando ya casi estaba al final del puente la roca cedió bajo mis pies, dejé de sentir mi peso sobre la tierra y acepté el destino que me había tocado. Pero sentí como Kakashi me agarraba por el brazo, ahora ya no tendríamos escapatoria ninguna, el pilar que sostenía el trozo de roca sobre el que estaba Kakashi estaba agrietándose rápidamente. Escuché el fuerte estruendo que hizo el pilar a ceder del todo pero de repente ya no caíamos, abrí los ojos porque los había cerrado instintivamente y descubrí que estábamos al otro lado, Kakashi había utilizado el kamui para transportarnos. Salimos afuera, a un saliente que estaba justo encima del portal, un gigantesco remolino negro.

-Por Ryu-le dije a Kakashi.

-¡Uno!, ¡Dos!, ¡TRES!-contamos a la vez y después corrimos hasta el filo para lanzarnos al remolino y poder por fin salvar al amor de mi vida.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.**

 **Ryu.**

Me desperté tirado en el suelo, me levanté poco a poco, las imágenes de mi batalla con Mohatu vinieron a mi cabeza y después el estar en la boca de la hidra, llegué a la conclusión de que ya estaba en el mundo de las sombras. Por lo que había leído de las antiguas leyendas éste mundo era un enorme bosque de árboles de hojas negras y en centro del mundo un gran castillo rodeado por un abismo. Cada árbol es una persona, el tronco está ahí desde que nacemos pero las hojas aparecen cuando nuestra alma se una totalmente a él, y en el tronco de cada árbol está escrita la historia de la persona que representa. Exceptuando las personas con muchísimo poder que su alma va a parar a unos pequeños frascos dentro de una habitación del castillo del señor.

Cuando me levanté descubrí ante mí el árbol que me representa, lo más esperanzador era que el tronco estaba limpio, ni una hoja. Empecé a caminar un poco por el bosque y justamente me encontré con el árbol de Kakashi. En el tronco estaba escrito.

 _Kakashi Hatake._

 _Conocido por todo el mundo como un miembro del clan Hatake, en cierto modo es verdad pero no es hijo de Sakumo Hatake, en realidad éste es su tío. Su verdadero padre es Tobirama Senju._

 _Su madre era la hermana de Sakumo Hatake, era una joven preciosa de físico espectacular y una inteligencia y fuerza fuera de lo normal._

 _Su padre Tobirama Senju no estuvo con él, el segundo Hokage pensaba que era más seguro que la gente pensara que era el hijo de Sakumo y su mujer porque sabría que si lo reconocía como su propio hijo estaría en continuo peligro._

 _Era portador del sharingan en su ojo izquierdo porque su amigo de la infancia Obito Uchiha se lo dio en el momento de su muerte aplastado por árbol. Actualmente y por intervención del señor de la oscuridad Mohatu, lo tiene en ambos ojos hasta el nivel de Mangekyo Sharingan._

 _Es padre de Ahadi y Ryu Hatake (Senju, Uchiha-Namikaze)_

 _Desconoce totalmente que su padre es Tobirama Senju y que la que él pensaba que era su tía es en realidad su madre._

Cuando leí todo eso en el tronco de mi padre no me lo podía creer, así que en realidad mi abuelo era Tobirama Senju el segundo Hokage. Lo único que no me cuadraba era eso de Uchiha-Namikaze, así que decidí acercarme al árbol de mi madre.

 _Zira Uchiha-Namikaze._

 _Su existencia era desconocida por todo el mundo exceptuando su madre._

 _Su madre pertenecía al clan Uchiha, era portadora del sharingan y enseñó a Zira a usar de la mejor forma su poder._

 _Su padre era un joven Minato Namikaze que no sabía de su existencia y que se enamoró de su madre en la juventud pero esta desapareció al enterarse de que estaba embarazada._

 _Era portadora del sharingan a nivel de Mangekyo Sharingan obtenido por la muerte de su madre primero, fue una de los mejores usuarios del don._

 _Era madre de Ahadi y Ryu Hatake (Senju, Uchiha-Namikaze)_

No me lo podía creer, así que Tobirama Senju el segundo Hokage y Minato Namikaze el cuarto Hokage eran mis abuelos, además Hashirama Senju el primer Hokage era mi tío abuelo y para terminar mi suegro era Hiruzen Sarutobi el tercer Hokage, Tsunade Senju la quinta Hokage era familiar mío, al igual que Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke e Itachi Uchiha. En mis venas estaba la unión de probablemente los tres clanes más poderosos. Pero tenía que concentrarme, sabía perfectamente que mi padre y Asuma irían a buscarme, pero su esfuerzo sería en vano si yo no conseguía la otra mitad del amuleto del señor de las sombras y usar su poder para matar a Mohatu.

Entre los árboles podía verse los picos de las torres del castillo así que salí corriendo en aquella dirección. Cuando llegué al borde del abismo hice los sellos del Jutsu Mizu no Muchi, cogí carrerilla y salté para después con los látigos me ayudé a pasar al otro lado.

Para entrar en el castillo primero había que resolver un enigma. Movía las piezas del enigma pero nada daba resultado. Después de un rato de intentos y de frustración activé mi sharingan, ¿por qué no pensé en eso desde un primer momento?, y en ese momento lo vi claro. En ese mundo las cosas están del revés, cuando en el mundo normal es arriba, aquí es abajo y ahí estaba la solución, en el círculo central. En él había una calavera, arriba de ella un sol, y debajo una luna. Así que pensé, ese mundo es el mundo de las sombras, y si en el mundo normal, el sol está arriba y la luna abajo será al revés. Le di la vuelta al círculo central y presioné el sol, haciendo que las puertas del castillo se abriesen ante mí.

Entré corriendo al castillo, la sala principal estaba llenísima de pilares blancos llenos de lo que supongo que son textos, jutsus y leyendas en el idioma de los antiguos, que sostienen el techo. Caminé entre ellos pasando mis manos por las letras en relieve, me hubiese encantado haber estado en otra situación, una en la que tuviese tiempo para leer todos esos textos y aprender las fantásticas leyendas y poderosos jutsus, pero las cosas nunca son como uno quiere, tenía que encontrar la otra parte del medallón y con suerte esperar poco tiempo hasta que llegasen mi padre y Asuma, sino estaría en ese mundo hasta la eternidad.

Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado y me concentré en encontrar el arca de piedra pero en esa sala tan grande me llevaría mucho tiempo si el arca estaba muy bien escondida. Caminé entre todas y cada una de las columnas y no encontré nada, pero me di cuenta que en el centro de la sala estaba el trono del señor, me acerqué a verlo, pasé suavemente mis manos por los reposabrazos y después me senté en él, al sentarme escuché un fuerte ruido como si algo se hubiese encajado, después una baldosa que estaba enfrente del trono se elevó, pero no era una baldosa, era la placa de tierra que tapaba el arca. El arca estaba llena de calaveras en relieve a los lados y justo donde debería estar la cerradura está la huella de una mano.

Me puse delante del arca y leí la inscripción que había en la tapa gracias al sharingan, estaba escrita la frase _"Sólo un corazón puro podrá abrir el arca de piedra"_. Me incliné hacia delante y después puse mi mano en la huella de la mano y concentré el chakra en mi mano.

Después de concentrar todo mi chakra en la manó que puse en la huella del arca, unas líneas trazadas en el arca y en la sala se iluminaron por mi poder y finalmente todas las letras que había en los pilares cogieron el mismo tono azul y de repente se escuchó el chasquido de una cerradura abriéndose y después la tapa se abrió dejando ver una cadena de oro y la mitad del medallón del mismo material unido a ella.

En cuanto me pongo el medallón siento y comprendo este mundo de una forma diferente, la percepción que tenía de él era muy diferente, de repente sentí algo extraño, el entorno del mundo estaba en calma pero después sentí una perturbación. Tenía que irme ya, pero después me di cuenta de que mi ropa estaba hecha un desastre, subí arriba y en una habitación encontré unos pantalones negros y una especie de kimono fino que cuando me lo puse me quedaba largísimo y de color negro e hice como con el otro, arrancarle la manga izquierda, además cogí un cinturón ancho blanco y después me puse por encima un túnica negra con gorro muy fina pero que conservaba mucho el calor. Después volví a bajar y leí algún jutsu que me podría ayudar.

Salí corriendo del castillo corriendo y por la velocidad a la que iba no me costó nada saltar el abismo. Recorría el bosque en busca de mi padre y Asuma, eran ellos los que habían causado la perturbación. Después de ir corriendo llegué hasta donde se encontraban Asuma y mi padre, y lo primero que hice al verlos fue tirarme a los brazos de Asuma mientras lloraba.

-Ya pequeño, ya estoy para llevarte a casa-me dijo mientras tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la mía y tenía una mano en mi mejilla.

-Te quiero, no sabes cuanto te he echado de menos-le dije antes de darlo apasionado beso.

-Ni tu, estuve una semana sin comer, sin beber, sin ducharme y solo dormía cuando ya no podía llorar más.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos juntos, ahora tenemos que volver a Konoha y mataré a ese miserable de Mohatu y después podremos ser felices y estar tranquilos **(ni de coña, ya lo veréis)** -después de decirle esto le doy un pico y me voy a darle un abrazo a mi padre.

-Tenemos que irnos-me dice Kakashi.

-Lo antes posible-terminó la frase Asuma, parece que se habían compenetrado mucho al venir a buscarme allí.

-No antes tengo que enseñarte una cosa-le dije a mi padre, después le cogí de la mano y lo arrastré hasta su árbol.

Cuando leyó lo que había escrito se quedó boquiabierto, yo creo que hasta catatónico pero después reacciono de una forma que yo no me esperaba, en vez de ponerse furioso se quedó como pensativo y apenado.

-La verdad es que en el fondo de mí, sabía que Sakumo no era mi padre, no tenía una conexión buena con él además no nos parecíamos en nada. Ahora todo me encaja, ningún padre se suicidaría teniendo un hijo al que proteger, Tobirama no estuvo conmigo porque quería protegerme, eso sí es un padre. Además siempre que Sakumo hablaba del segundo Hokage y yo me acercaba el dejaba de hablar. Bueno, igualmente están muertos ambos, ya da igual.

Después de esa escena nos cogimos de las manos y Kakashi utilizó el kamui para salir del mundo de las sombras, aparecemos en un saliente de una montaña.

-Muy bien, este no sabe quien es-miro un momento a mi padre-Ryu Senju Uchiha-Namikaze-después utilizo yo el kamui para ir a Konoha, aparecemos justo enfrente de Mohatu, que estaba montado encima de la hidra, pero no me reconoció porque tenía la capucha puesta.

-Mohatu prepárate para morir-le grito.

-¿Quién se atreve a amenazarme?

-El mismo al que mataste-le grité otra vez mientras bajaba la capucha.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.**

 **Narrador.**

Mohatu quedó se quedó boquiabierto por la impresión, incluso podría llamársele miedo. Ryu había vuelto de entre los muertos para vengarse de él, y cuando el chico se quitó la túnica el miedo y la impresión fueron sustituidos por el terror, el chico llevaba la otra mitad del medallón, si era fuerte únicamente con su chakra no se podía imaginarse como sería teniendo aunque sea sólo la mitad del inmenso poder del medallón. Pero, por otro lado vio su oportunidad, si era lo suficientemente listo como para poder matar al chico conseguiría la mitad que le falta, obteniendo así el poder total.

Ryu se sentía muy seguro al ver la cara que había puesto Mohatu al verle con la mitad del medallón, su expresión era de puro terror, incluso se estaba poniendo blanco. Además, no iba a ser tan tonto como la vez anterior, en ese momento ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para matar a la hidra.

-Por mucho que hayas huido del mundo de las sombras y conseguido la mitad del medallón aún no puedes compararte conmigo, y menos estando la hidra-le dijo Mohatu mientras se bajaba de la bestia para que esta atacase.

La bestia se atacó con todas sus cabezas a Ryu pero este activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y utilizó sus ojos para controlarla.

-Kotoamatsukami-la bestia paró en seco y se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos del joven Ryu.

-¿Te crees que un simple jutsu puede sustituir al control que yo tengo sobre ella?-le dijo Mohatu con aparente seguridad pero en realidad no se lo podía creer, el chico iba con una nueva seguridad que era potencialmente peligrosa.

-No será mucho tiempo, el suficiente para cortarle las cabezas-respondió Ryu, y Mohatu rió interiormente ante el comentario del joven, parecía que no había aprendido nada en su batalla anterior, cada vez que a la hidra le cortaban la cabeza le salían dos.

-No aprendiste nada de nuestra anterior batalla-ante ese comentario Ryu sonrió.

-Si que aprendí, he descubierto la única forma de acabar con esa bestia.

-¿Y cuál es?-lo preguntaba de verdad porque no tenía ni idea como podría el joven acabar con ella.

-El fuego es lo único que evita que la carne vuelva a crecer-acto seguido Ryu hizo unos sellos-jutsu de combinación, corte oscuro y amaterasu-Ryu sacó su espada y la hoja estaba cubierta de las llamas negras del amaterasu. Cuando efectuó ese jutsu liberó a la hidra del Kotoamatsukami y está volvió a atacarle pero Ryu se movía muy rápido e iba cortando las cabezas de la bestia hasta que finalmente no quedó ninguna y el cuerpo de esta se convirtió en una gran nube de humo negro.

Mientras esto ocurría la gente de Konoha iba acercándose a ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, y entre ellos estaban los alumnos de Ryu y Tsunade. Todos estaban impresionados por lo que Ryu había conseguido.

-Verdaderamente impresionante pero no es suficiente como para asustarme-mentira, Mohatu estaba realmente aterrado con ese joven de dieciséis que dominaba a la perfección jutsus con un nivel de dificultad muy alto-jutsu gran bola de fuego-pillarlo despistado era la única manera de coger ventaja.

Pero en cambio Ryu respondió inmediatamente, hizo unos sellos-jutsu gran bolsa de fuego-pero había una peculiaridad que siempre definía a Ryu en los jutsus de fuego, sus llamas no eran rojas sino azules. Ambos jutsus chocaron y crearon una muy fuerte explosión.

-Imposible-susurró Mohatu, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el chico había igualado su potencia en el jutsu.

-Jutsu mar de llamas-era uno de los que consiguió leer Ryu en el castillo de la oscuridad. Unas llamas salieron de debajo de los pies del joven y que se extendieron por el suelo haciendo que se formase como el nombre del jutsu indica un mar de llamas azules.

-Jutsu Suijiuheiku-una barrera de agua le levantó alrededor de Mohatu e hizo que las llamas de Ryu no pudieran pasarla y cumplir su objetivo.

-Jutsu rayo de tormenta-el rayo salió de la palma de la mano de Ryu y atravesó la barrera de agua que había creado Mohatu e impactó en este con mucha fuerza.

Mientras, observando desde la lejanía estaban delante de todos Tsunade, Asuma y Kakashi. Todos tenían la esperanza de que Ryu pudiera ganar esta vez, porque si no lo hacía, Mohatu conseguiría el poder total de las sombras y además no dejaría a Ryu salir jamás del mundo de las sombras.

-Espero que no intenten derribar al otro con el jutsu ángel de la muerte, sería devastador-dijo Tsunade mientras observaba al habilidoso hijo de Kakashi.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kakashi mientras se giró para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasaría?-lo mismo hizo Asuma.

-Si dos personas con el mismo poder y además la misma proporción de este, y colisionan usando un jutsu de mucho poder, en este caso el mismo, sería muy peligroso porque crearían una explosión de inmenso nivel, además ellos tienen un peligro añadido. Ambos tienen ese poder en la misma proporción y ese poder va conectado a otro mundo, el de las sombras, una colisión de ese poder podría desequilibrar la realidad haciendo que esa inmensa cantidad de energía colapse y haga que uno de los dos mundos devore al otro-Kakashi y Asuma se quedaron boquiabiertos y ojipláticos.

En ese mismo momento ambos ya estaban uniendo todo su poder par terminar cuanto antes con esa batalla, Mohatu estaba rodeado por una aura negra al activar el poder del medallón, el mismo aura que rodeaba a Ryu que también había activado el medallón, pero que además activó el sello del dragón al nivel máximo.

-¡JUTSU ÁNGEL DE LA MUERTE!-gritaron ambos a la vez para después dirigirse corriendo hacia el otro rodeados por un aura negra de increíble tamaño, era como si dos cometas se fueran a estrellar.

En el momento del choque la tierra tembló bajo sus pies y ambos empujaban al otro para que se quedase sin fuerza y golpearle pero ninguno se rendía hasta que, como Tsunade predijo, se produjo una inmensa explosión. Cuando la explosión terminó solo quedaba una nube de tierra que se había levantado, en medio de ese polvo en suspensión se intuía una figura pero estaba de espaldas y además Mohatu y Ryu iban vestidos casi iguales así que no se podía distinguir quien había sobrevivido porque el otro quedó vaporizado por la explosión. Esa figura se dio la vuelta cuando todo el humo se hubo disipado y todos empezaron a soltar lágrimas, un grito salió de la garganta de la figura, de su espalda salieron unas alas negras y también cinco colas negras, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el color negro y su pelo era negro oscuro, había conseguido el poder total.

De repente esa distorsión de la realidad de la que habló Tsunade se abrió en forma de agujero negro que se o tragaba todo. Ryu abrió los ojos y con su nuevo poder le dio mas potencia a su jutsu.

-Absorción-la espiral que solía formarse alrededor de su ojo se volvió de un diámetro mucho mayor y empezó a cerrar el agujero negro y cuando ya estaba casi cerrado-jutsu gran bola de fuego-la bola de fuego que formó Ryu era el doble de grande que la del combate con Mohatu, esta impactó de lleno en el agujero y con una explosión hizo que se cerrara.

 **Ryu.**

En ese momento si que vi el mundo de las sombras de otra forma, lo sentía completamente, todo lo que pasaba, es como si estuviera dentro de mi cabeza o como si fuera una parte de mi, tenía el control absoluto, aún desde el mundo normal podía ver todo lo que pasaba allí en cualquier lugar y sabía todo lo que ponía en el tronco de cada persona y también sabía se producía un cambio en lo que estaba escrito sobre cada uno.

El medallón completo ya no colgaba de mi cuello, miré mi brazo y lo vi, una de las patas del dragón lo tenía, entendí lo que pasaba al momento, el sello del dragón antes era un deposito para guardar mi chakra, pero se convirtió en el lugar donde se encontraba el poder de las sombras, así que si lo activaba usaría el poder de las sombras.

Una vez cerré el agujero negro producido por el colapso de la energía me acerqué lentamente a Asuma y Kakashi, mis alas desaparecieron y las cinco colas también, el sello del dragón había vuelto a su forma normal, un simple tatuaje a menos que lo active.

Me acerqué corriendo a Asuma y le di el beso más apasionado que jamás le había dado, había muerto y ahora, después de volver a la vida me prometí a mi mismo que nunca le haría sufrir más.

-Ya estamos juntos, por fin.

-Para siempre.

-Te quiero.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.**

 **Ryu.**

Me desperté en mi cama, cuanto echaba de menos esa cama tan blandita y calentita gracias al cuerpo de Asuma pero cuando lo busqué con el brazo no estaba, me levanté a toda prisa con la mente a rebosar pensando en dónde podría estar, me puse una bata por encima y bajé corriendo las escaleras. Asuma estaba haciendo el desayuno y estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni se dio cuenta de que yo me acercaba por detrás hasta que le abracé por detrás, dio un pequeño salto por la sorpresa pero al momento ya se había relajado. Se dio la vuelta y lentamente acercaba su cara a la mía y yo acabé con la distancia que separaba nuestros labios. Nuestros labios se amoldaban perfectamente como si estuvieran hechos los unos para los otros, sentí el mismo cosquilleo en mi bajo vientre que aparecía siempre que le besaba pero esta vez había algo más, un fuego capaz de arrasar con todo. Esa sensación tomó todo mi cuerpo, me convertí en un fuego inapagable y él era el viento que lo alimentaba. Acaricié su nuca con mis manos mientras él pasaba sus manos por mi espalda debajo de la bata.

Seguimos besándonos en la cocina, el me cogió y me sentó en la encimera, yo pasaba una de mis manos por su pelo negro mientras la otra la pasaba por sus hombros, su espalda, sus brazos y finalmente sus abdominales. Movíamos nuestras bocas a un ritmo lento para disfrutar y sentir completamente el beso, pasé la lengua por sus labios para que me dejase profundizar aún más el beso, él entendió lo que yo quería y abrió su boca para dejar paso a mi lengua y también aprovechó la ocasión. Ahí estábamos ambos, en una batalla de lenguas mientras acariciábamos al otro y yo me tiré sobre él e hice el koala sin dejar de besarle, después él subió las escaleras hasta nuestro cuarto en el tercer piso conmigo a cuestas.

Sobre la cama, ahí estábamos ambos, aún vestidos pero sin prisa por quitarnos la ropa, desde que yo morí ambos deseábamos que ese momento se produjese y queríamos sentir al máximo cada momento. La habitación estaba poco iluminaba porque habíamos cerrado las cortinas pero aún podíamos ver al otro. Desde que empezamos a besarnos no nos habíamos separado pero yo corte el beso, tenía una de mis manos en su cabello y con un pequeño y suave tironcito hice que él ladeara su cabeza dándome acceso a su cuello y yo empecé a besarle esa parte que ahora tenía accesible. Mientras yo besaba su cuello Asuma desabrochaba la bata que me había puesto al despertarme, mis besos en su cuello eran lentos pero pasionales y alguno con demasiada emoción dejaba marcas rojizas y moradas por su cuello. Mi bata cayó al suelo y yo dejé a un lado su cuello subía besando poco a poco hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja que atrapé con mis dientes, ante esa acción Asuma se había sorprendido un poco pero pude notar una sonrisa en su rostro que me animó a seguir y mientras mis manos bajaron hasta su pecho y empezaron a desabotonar la camisa que llevaba desde ayer, no quiso cambiarse la noche anterior porque yo tenía mucho sueño.

Me deshice de su camisa y con mis largas uñas pintadas de negro acariciaba el pecho d Asuma y mi otra mano fue a su nuca mientras seguíamos besándonos y nuestras lenguas batallaban. Él separó nuestras bocas y se acercó a mi oreja, podía notar su respiración por mi cuello y se me erizó el vello de la nuca.

-Me haces cosquillas con las uñas-me susurró al oído, lo importante no era lo que decía si no la carga de sensualidad que llevaba ese susurro y que hizo que el fuego arrasador que me dominaba aumentase en intensidad.

El aumento del fuego que dominaba mi cuerpo hizo que empujase con mi cuerpo a Asuma contra el cabecero de la cama y que rápidamente desabrochara su cinturón y le que quitase los pantalones arañándole ligeramente las piernas.

-Me pone tanto que seas tan intenso-volvió a susurrar contra mi oído, mi fuego y su sensualidad, éramos como una tormenta perfecta. Yo era las furiosas olas que chocaban contra los acantilados y él era el viento poderoso que alimentaba a las olas, éramos una tormenta sexual.

-Pues entonces tendré que ser más intenso-usé la misma técnica que él había usado antes y pude notar que su excitación había aumentado y con unos rápidos y eficaces movimientos me arrancó la camisa y nos hizo dar la vuelta para que quedase yo abajo.

Seguía debajo de Asuma, él estaba concentrado en mi cuello, besándolo y dándole ligeros mordiscos. Mientras, mis manos bajaban por su musculada, dura pero a la vez suave espalda hasta llegar a su trasero por debajo de los calzoncillos. Él, al darse cuenta de a qué parte de su anatomía habían ido mis manos se puso frente a mí, cara a cara, y sonrió. En respuesta, también sonreí, pero más provocativamente y pasé mi lengua por uno de mis puntiagudos y blancos colmillos. Ante aquella acción él movió la cadera involuntariamente por la excitación y haciendo que su sexo se frotase conmigo provocando que él soltase un gemido.

Estaba claro que Asuma no aguantaba mas, estaba bien el disfrutar completamente de todo el proceso hasta llegar al acto pero yo ya estaba desesperado así que agarré sus calzoncillos y tiré con fuerza para arrancárselos y dejar su miembro libre para por fin hacerlo. Él se sorprendió ante mi acción pero al momento comprendió lo que yo quería decir con eso y él, obedientemente cogió mi ropa y me la arrancó como yo había hecho con su ropa interior.

Seguíamos en nuestra cama, él estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas en un ángulo de aproximadamente 90º y yo sentado entre sus piernas cara a cara, ambos movíamos las caderas a un ritmo lento y acompasado. La desesperación que yo sentía había eliminado el dolor y ahora empezaba a sentir el placer, ambos gemíamos descontroladamente cegados por el placer. Nuestros movimientos habían aumentado en velocidad, el agarraba fuertemente con sus grandes manos mis caderas y yo inconscientemente arañaba su espalda haciéndole sangrar. Y finalmente llegamos a ese punto álgido en el que el placer hace que nos olvidemos del mundo y solo estemos nosotros dos conectados físicamente y mentalmente de una forma única. Por el agotamiento, Asuma de tumba del todo sobre la cama y yo me mantengo sentado sobre él apoyándome con mis manos en su pecho y soltando una exhalación. Ese suspiro final era la prueba de que no habría ningún otro lugar en el mundo en el que prefiriese estar.

-¿Estas bien?, te he hecho sangrar-le pregunté yo un poco arrepentido.

-Estoy bien de verdad no te preocupes-me dijo volviéndose a sentar.

-Date la vuelta-el obedeció y yo puse mi mano en su espalda, activé el sello del dragón e hice que las líneas negras llegasen a Asuma y se extendiesen por su espalda y después activé mi jutsu sanador, las líneas se iluminaron y los arañazos, realmente profundos, se curaron.

-Hoy vamos a comer con tu padre, Kurenai y Gai-me dijo cuando se dio la vuelta.

-De acuerdo, habrá que vestirse-le dije mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, negro contra Sharingan, ya casi no lo desactivaba porque el flujo de chakra era casi nulo.

-¿Esto no será una ilusión verdad?-me preguntó para tomarme el pelo.

-Fíjate, para que estés tranquilo-desactivé el sharingan.

Le di un beso y después fui a cambiarme de ropa para ir a comer con mi padre y los demás, me puse mis botas, los pantalones, camiseta sin mangas todo negro y también la túnica. Y después nos fuimos al restaurante donde habíamos quedado.

Estábamos paseando por el bosque, mi padre iba agarrado de la mano con Kurenai y yo con Asuma, Gai se tuvo que ir pero dijo que iría en unos minutos. Todo estaba tranquilo, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Hasta ese momento, siempre nos encontrábamos metidos en algún problema, aparecía un nuevo enemigo o mi descontrol con el poder de la marca del dragón, pero ya no había problemas, hasta que llegamos al río.

-Escóndete-me dijo Kakashi.

-Pero…

-Hazme caso por una vez-me interrumpió.

En el río estaban dos personas con capas negras con nubes rojas, eran miembros de Akatsuki. Y luego, al mirar más detenidamente se podía identificar quiénes eran, Itachi Uchiha y Kisame Hoshigaki, estuvieron unos minutos hablando y después hubo un momento tenso.

-No le miréis a los ojos, cerradlos-dijo Kakashi y después, antes de que Itachi le atacara con el Tsukuyomi, activó el Sharingan y sorprendió al Uchiha porque tenía ambos ojos pero igualmente cayó en el jutsu, un segundo después cayó de rodillas exhausto y Kisame corrió hacia él para atacarle con la Samehada. Pero yo, fui más rápido, saqué la Kenyami (espada del señor de la oscuridad, con resistencia igual o mayor al diamante y con una calavera igual a la del medallón en el extremo del mango) de la funda en mi cinturón y frené su ataque.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Kisame.

-El hijo del ninja copia-dije mientras activaba el sharingan y él retrocedió.

-¿A quién le has robado esos ojos?-preguntó Itachi con su voz inexpresiva desde la lejanía.

-Son míos, mi madre era mitad Uchiha y mitad Uzumaki. Tu padre era mi tío, así que, hola primo-después sonreí.

 **Narrador.**

-Es imposible, mi padre no tenía mas hermanas-contestó rápido Itachi.

-Nuestra abuela tuvo una hija con el cuarto Hokage, cuando la tuvo se la llevó lejos, le enseñó todo sobre el Kekkei Genkai de nuestro clan y después la abandonó y volvió con el clan para tener a sus demás hijos-le respondió Ryu y mientras Itachi relacionaba en su cabeza hasta llegar a la conclusión de que era verdad, el que estaba ante él era su primo.

-Me da igual que seas mi primo, vengo a por el Jinchuriki del Kyubi y no me iré sin él-lo que Itachi no sabía es que Naruto no se encontraba en la aldea, estaba siendo entrenado por Jiraiya.

-Pues tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver-respondió Ryu y una sonrisa de confianza se formó en su cara, los Akatsuki desconocían de su existencia hasta hace un minuto, así que no sabrían tampoco que él poseía el Mangekyo Sharingan y que era el señor de la oscuridad.

-Me encanta la idea-dijo Kisame mientras volvía a atacar a Ryu con la Samehada pero este era muy rápido y volvió a frenar su ataque con la Kenyami.

Kisame y Ryu entraron en un duelo de espadas, ambos eran veloces y muy buenos con las espadas, en un choque entre ambos la espada salió volando de las manos de cara pez como lo llamaba mentalmente Ryu y se separaron.

-Es imposible, ninguna espada puede resistir un solo ataque de la Samehada-dijo Kisame.

-Si que es posible porque esta es la legendaria Kenyami, la espada más poderosa-dijo Ryu con un tono orgulloso de su espada.

-Mentira, esa es la espada del señor de las sombras-en ese momento Ryu se quitó la túnica, dejando ver su ropa y sus brazos al no tener mangas y señalo con una de sus largas uñas pintadas de negro el medallón en el tatuaje y ambos miembros de Akatsuki se sorprendieron ante aquello, incluso sintieron miedo.

-Es igual de resistente que el diamante y la única que puede soportar el chakra del señor de las sombras-Ryu puso la hoja de la espada debajo de los ojos y en ese momento es cuando Kisame cometió su gran error, miró a los ojos a Ryu con el sharingan activado-Jutsu Suripu **(Jutsu sueño profundo)** -y Kisame cayó redondo.

-Dominas muy bien el sharingan pero nunca alcanzarás mi nivel-dijo Itachi.

Ryu le tiró un kunai con rapidez y cuando le dio a Itachi éste desapareció transformándose en una bandada de cuervos negros. Itachi estaba detrás de Ryu y le clavó un kunai en la espalda al chico, pero utilizó la misma técnica que Itachi y desapareció transformado en cuervos.

Ambos Uchiha abandonaron el genjutsu y estaban exactamente en la misma posición que antes, el nivel al hacer ilusiones de los dos era muy alto, eran los miembros del clan Uchiha que mejor controlaban el sharingan con Madara y Shisui.

-Aún no has visto todo de lo que soy capaz-dijo Ryu con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Ni tampoco podrás demostrarlo-Itachi activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y miró fijamente a los ojos de Ryu, pero éste ya sabía por donde iban las cosas, activó también su Mangekyo sorprendiendo al Uchiha mayor-eres una caja llena de sorpresas, pero no podrás con este jutsu.

-Lo dudo, se lo que viene-le respondió Ryu.

-Tsukuyomi-dijeron los dos a la vez y entraron en un nuevo espacio dimensional ilusorio que ambos controlaban.

-Ahora que estamos solos quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿por qué acabaste con todo nuestro clan?

-Mi padre quería dar un golpe de estado y yo lo frené por órdenes de Danzo, además yo no quería que entráramos en una guerra en la que moriría mucha gente inocente por culpa de la ambición de mi clan y poniendo en peligro a mi hermano pequeño-era evidente que Itachi tenía ganas de soltarlo de una vez.

-¿Y por qué Sasuke no sabe esto?-preguntó Ryu.

-Sasuke no puede saberlo, odiándome y soñando con matarme se hará más fuerte.

-El odio no hace a la gente más fuerte, mi hermano odiaba a mi madre por haber dejado que mi padre nos abandonará y nos odia a mi padre y a mí, a él por dejarnos aunque no supiera de nuestra existencia, y a mí por defender a ambos. Somos como vosotros, uno es la contradicción del otro.

-Me da igual, prefiero que viva odiándome y se haga fuerte a que lo maten por ser débil.

-Pero él busca la fuerza a toda costa, Orochimaru le puso el sello maldito-apareció una pequeña expresión de horror en la cara de Itachi-y se que Sasuke está empezando ver el sello como una fuente de poder, y sabes tan bien como yo que eso lo llevará a sumergirse en la oscuridad y que se irá con Orochimaru para conseguir aún mas poder y ese desgraciado intentará tomar su cuerpo.

-Tienes que salvarlo de eso-rogó Itachi.

-Y tu tienes que decirle la verdad-le respondió Ryu casi gritando.

-No, el se enterará de todo el día que consiga vencerme, cuando esté al borde de la muerte-dijo Itachi agachando la cabeza.

Ryu soltó un leve suspiro-bueno, intentaré sustituir el sello maldito por uno de reserva y le entrenaré-Itachi alzó la vista para observar al chico que tenía ante él, su primo, el señor de las sombras, el único que había aguantado el Tsukuyomi y que además lo había igualado, había encendido una pequeña esperanza de que su hermano se hiciese fuerte sin tirar toda su vida por la borda-espero no tener que usar el Kotoamatsukami-esa pequeña confesión de Ryu había dejado atónito a Itachi, la única persona que podía utilizar el Kotoamatsukami era Shisui.

-Gracias-hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía "bien" y a gusto con una persona que le resultó casi extraño.

-Pero solo lo haré con la condición de que abandones Akatsuki, no eres ni piensas como esos inútiles, tú siempre serás Itachi de la aldea oculta de la hoja, el que acabó con su clan para proteger a su aldea y a su hermano pequeño. Así que dejarás a cara pez con los demás y te irás a alguno de los templos o mansiones que fuera de nuestro clan.

-De acuerdo-respondió Itachi casi a punto de sonreír, le gustaba la forma de ser de ese chico, la tenacidad en defender a los suyos sin importar de qué o quién importándole solo que estén a salvo por todos los medios posibles.

Ambos Uchiha deshicieron el tsukuyomi volviendo a la realidad, parecía que hubieran estado hablando durante horas dentro del mundo ilusorio pero solo pasó un segundo en el mundo real, Ryu también deshizo el Jutsu Suripu que mantuvo dormido a Kisame.

-Kisame nos vamos-dijo Itachi con voz inexpresiva mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Ryu, detrás suya escuchó un susurro de Itachi que lo había metido en un pequeño genjutsu- _gracias, no le digas a nadie, secreto de familia_ -dijo el Itachi del genjutsu que después se convirtió en una bandada de cuervos, en respuesta Ryu le quiñó un ojo al Itachi real.

-Pero…-intentó protestar Kisame pero fui interrumpido por Itachi.

-Nos vamos-sentenció Itachi en un tono muy amenazante que habría asustado a Ryu si no hubiera mantenido esa conversación con él dentro del Tsukuyomi.

Y ambos miembros de Akatsuki se esfumaron y se perdieron en la espesura del bosque.

-¿Por qué no los mataste? Tu puedes con ellos-preguntó Asuma.

-No puedo explicaros las razones pero os pido que me creáis-rogó Ryu.

-De acuerdo, aunque no puedas explicarnos te creemos-le dijo Kakashi dándole un abrazo a su hijo, ya no era raro, desde que regresó a la vida fue mas cariñoso con él porque no quería volver a perder al único de sus dos hijos que conocía.

-Porque te queremos-le dijo Asuma, Ryu se soltó del abrazo de su padre y le dio un beso a su pareja.

-Venga, volvamos a casa-terminó el joven con la conversación.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

 **Ryu.**

Me desperté como todos los días, ese día tenía que despertarme más temprano porque esa mañana eran los últimos combates de los exámenes Chunnin. Iba estar en el balcón con los Kages viendo los combates, tenía que llevar la ropa "adecuada" por así decirlo, así que me puse unos pantalones y un kimono negros, un cinturón blanco donde puse la Kenyami y encima la túnica negra.

Ya iban a empezar los combates, estaba llegando a las puertas del balcón, allí estaban Tsunade vestida con la ropa típica del Hokage y cuatro ANBU custodiando la puerta.

-Hola Tsunade-le dije yo con voz tranquila e inexpresiva.

-Hola Ryu-dijo ella, y después se dio la vuelta para abrir las puertas, ambos salimos al pequeño balcón donde ya estaban los demás Kages-buenos días, Lord Tsuchikage, Lord Mizukage, Lord Raikage y Lord Kazekage-saludó ella.

-Buenos días Lady Hokage-saludaron todos excepto el Kazekage.

-¿Quién es este individuo?-preguntó el Kazekage con voz neutra.

-Eso y ¿qué hace aquí?-completó el Raikage.

-Nos va a acompañar porque aparte de ser el Shadoyami, un ninja de la hoja, también es el sensei de algunos alumnos que combaten-cuando los Kages escucharon que yo era el Shadoyami **(Sombra de la oscuridad o Señor de la oscuridad)** todos se quedaron ojipláticos y para rematar activé el sharingan y todos rápidamente se dieron la vuelta mirando al campo de batalla.

-Tomen asiento, va a empezar ahora-dijo seco el Kazekage.

Ambos nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios y observábamos lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla pero cuando estábamos viendo el último combate, el de Gaara y Sasuke, hubo una explosión dentro del balcón y todo se lleno de humo. Gracias al sharingan el humo no afectaba en nada a mi visión y pude ver que no estaban el Kazekage ni la Hokage.

-Salgan todos-grité justo antes de salir por el mismo balcón, miraba como reaccionaba la gente, por si podía darme pistas de a dónde habían ido el Kazekage y Tsunade, y vi como unos cuantos ANBU se concentraban en el techo.

Cuando llegué donde estaban los ANBU me encontré con un panorama que no gustaba nada, Orochimaru iba vestido con las ropas de Kazekage y estaba detrás de Tsunade con un cuchillo en el cuello de ella. Pero ocurrió algo inesperado, Orochimaru se clavó el cuchillo en la mano y se separó de ella.

-No me gustan las cosas que están quietas me gusta que las cosas estén en movimiento, no puedo ver el arte en un molino que está quieto, me gusta hacer que las cosas se muevan-y diciendo esto pone una sonrisa sádica y mira con malicia.

 **Narrador.**

De repente, aparecieron los cuatro del sonido e hicieron una formación rectangular, hicieron unos sellos y levantaron una barrera de chakra que solo se podía romper desde dentro pero Ryu ya había pensado en una forma de romperla. Se acercó a uno de los extremos donde estaba uno del sonido concentrado, se quitó la capucha de la túnica y puso una mano en la barrera. Todos estaban asombrados con el poder de Ryu, un ANBU se había acercado anteriormente a la barrera y había salido volando, pero él estaba ahí con una mano apoyada. Pero eso solo era para llamar la atención del chico del sonido que estaba delante de él, el chico se miro a los ojos a Ryu y cayó en la trampa, gracias al sharingan Ryu había hecho que el chico no pudiera apartar la vista, hizo unos sellos.

-Jutsu Suripu-y el chico del sonido cayó redondo al suelo, haciendo que la barrera se deshiciera.

Orochimaru y Tsunade habían estado todo ese tiempo en un combate de Taijutsu y jutsus simples que cualquier chunin podría hacer, pero se separaron un momento y habían estado observando la escena.

-Muy inteligente, estaba claro que siendo el Shadoyami podrías deshacerte de esa barrera fácilmente-dijo Orochimaru-pero de esto no os podréis librar-dijo antes de hacer unos sellos, se abrió un agujero en el suelo y de él salieron cuatro cajas de madera que hacían de barrera entre Ryu y Tsunade y él. Y cuando al abrirse las cajas vieron quién estaba dentro de ellas maldijeron a Orochimaru.

-Es imposible.

-Esto no puede estar pasando.

-Pues creedme que si, no seré yo quien luche contra vosotros sino vuestros queridos Hokages muertos-dijo Orochimaru y finalizó con una risa maléfica, sádica y de desequilibrado.

En cuanto Ryu vio a los Hokages inmediatamente activó su Mangekyo Sharingan porque sabría que tenía que poner toda la carne en el asador. Kakashi y Asuma llegaron en ese momento y se quedaron ojipláticos y también un poco catatónicos al ver esa imagen, Ryu y Tsunade contra los cuatro Hokages revividos por Orochimaru, a Asuma se le escapó una lágrima al ver a su padre y Kakashi era la primera vez que veía a Tobirama Senju como su padre en vez de cómo el segundo Hokage. Ryu se dio la vuelta al sentir el chakra de ambos.

-Hijo no lo hagas-rogó Kakashi pero Ryu, y todos, sabían que él era el único que podía por lo menos intentar llegar a la cantidad de chakra y poder de los Hokages.

En el otro lado del improvisado campo de batalla, todos los Hokages quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Kakashi decirle hijo a Ryu. Todos ellos sabían quien era Kakashi, pero no sabían quién era el adolescente con túnica negra que los había estado mirando sorprendido, en ese momento descubrieron que se tenían que enfrentar al nieto de Tobirama (también de Minato pero él no lo sabía).

-Lo siento-cerró los ojos y se le escapó una lágrima que descendió por su mejilla y cuando la lágrima cayó al suelo Ryu abrió los ojos rápidamente e hizo lo mismo que la otra vez que estuvieron en peligro Kakashi y Asuma-Amaterasu-una gran muro de llamas negras se levantó frente a Kakashi y Asuma y después Ryu hizo que el muro los rodease para que no pudieran salir.

-Patético-dijo Orochimaru despectivamente mientras introducía algo en los cráneos de los Hokages para que lucharan contra Ryu y Tsunade.

Desde ese momento los cuatro Hokages no podían mover sus cuerpos voluntariamente, podían pensar y hablar por ellos mismos pero atacarían como a cualquier enemigo.

-Tu ve a por Orochimaru que sabes como combate, yo iré contra los Hokages-dijo Ryu serio mientras activaba el sello del dragón con el poder de la oscuridad.

-Pero Ryu…-empezó Tsunade pero la interrumpió el aludido.

-Hazme caso, solo quiero que ambos salgamos vivos-dijo Ryu con todo el cuerpo cubierto ya por el sello, tiró de su túnica y extendió sus alas y las cinco colas.

-Aunque seas el Shadoyami no lo conseguirás-dijo Orochimaru y después se lanzó a atacar a Tsunade y Minato a Ryu con un rasengan.

Al ser Minato muy rápido Ryu solo vio la opción de frenar su ataque con un chidori, ambos chocaron justo en el centro mirándose a los ojos, y sin saber por qué ahí Ryu vio la oportunidad de decirle de que él era su nieto.

-Tsukuyomi-ambos entraron en el mundo ilusorio que creó Ryu y después este le mostró lo que vio en el Jigoku **(Infierno o Mundo de las sombras/oscuridad/muertos** )

-Entonces, ¿tú eres mi nieto?-preguntó Minato como emocionado.

-Si, y también se que Naruto es tu hijo y digas lo que digas lo sabrá hoy-le dijo Ryu y después deshizo el Tsukuyomi.

Cuando ambos salieron de la ilusión ya no estaban chocando el chidori y el rasengan porque los jutsus se desactivaron cuando entraron en el Tsukuyomi. Pero Tobirama estaba ejecutando el Misil Dragón de Agua y Ryu no pudo escapar. El chico se levantó del suelo creyendo que no tenía daño alguno pero tenía toda la pierna derecha rota pero el sello hizo fluir mas chakra por la pierna rota para que Ryu no notase el dolor. Mientras, el tercer Hokage estaba haciendo el Jutsu Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón pero esta vez Ryu si pudo reaccionar.

-Absorción-Ryu consiguió absorber todo el jutsu del Hokage pero empezó a sangrar por los ojos, también gracias al Amaterasu que hizo anteriormente, y empezó a ver más borroso. Desde el primer combate que tuvo con Mohatu veía menos y cada vez que utilizaba el Mangekyo veía menos todavía.

El primer Hokage hizo unos sellos de mano-Jutsu Gran Dragón de Madera.

-Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego-pero el jutsu de Ryu no le hizo nada al dragón de madera, lo esquivó y lo intentó con otro-Jutsu Shadoboru **(Esfera de sombras)** -lanzó la esfera justo a la cabeza del dragón pero la explosión solo provocó unas grietas insignificantes, Ryu tuvo que ponerle mas empeño y lo intentó con un jutsu que había creado hace poco, era la evolución del Shadoboru-Jutsu Burakkuhoru **(Agujero negro)** -el agujero lo absorbía todo pero el dragón aún se le resistía, y justo después el agujero colapsó y provocó una explosión el doble o el triple de grande que la anterior y solo consiguió agrandar las grietas de antes-Amaterasu-con ese el dragón si que cayó pero hizo que Ryu viera todavía más borroso.

Los cuatro Hokages atacaron a la vez, el primero con el Jutsu Varios Miles de Manos Verdaderas, el segundo con el jutsu Ola Decapitadota, el tercero con el jutsu Bomba de Dragón de Fuego y el cuarto fue más físico y fue con un rasengan. Era imposible que Ryu esquivase o bloquease todos esos jutsus a la vez así que recurrió a algo que podría funcionar pero tendría que pagar un precio.

-Susano'o-un aura negra se desplegó y formó la figura esquelética que protegió a Ryu de todos los jutsus pero este vio más borroso todavía, si no acababa con aquello pronto se quedaría ciego allí.

Ryu se quedó sin chakra, aún tenía el de Shadoyami pero estaba ya al límite y de repente el chico en su interior notó una explosión de chakra, tenía mas fuerza que antes. El poder de las sombras o de Shadoyami cuando estaba a punto de quedarse sin chakra genera una explosión de chakra en su poseedor para que éste acabe cuanto antes la batalla y pueda recuperarse.

-Jutsu Hibashiri **(expulsar fuego por la boca)** -y el fuego que salió por la boca de Ryu no fue un pequeño chorro, fue una inmensa llamarada diez veces más grande de lo normal y e incluso destrozando todo el suelo a su paso.

Después de la llamarada, los Hokages fueron todos corriendo a atacar a Ryu pero este consiguió inmovilizar a cada uno de ellos con una de las colas, y al poder mantenerlos quietos los podría liberar del control de Orochimaru.

Los cuatro del sonido se habían ido a capturar a Sasuke y Orochimaru un rato después, mientras Ryu peleaba con los Hokages él dejó a Tsunade KO con un golpe por la espalda y rastrero y se fue con los del sonido.

-Kotoamatsukami-dijo Ryu mirando fijamente a los Hokages y los liberó del control de Orochimaru pero no desactivó el Mangekyo por si acaso, no podía bajar la guardia, y después los soltó, también apagó las llamas del Amaterasu que mantenía encerrados a Kakashi y Asuma-acercaos que os voy a resucitar del modo correcto, necesito sangre de un familiar para que vuestros cuerpos se regeneren y no estéis con esos que han sido sacrificados por la irrespetuosidad del cara serpiente-dijo Ryu dándole un mote a Orochimaru.

En ese momento llegaron Naruto, Sakura y Shizune e informaron que Sasuke se había ido con Orochimaru voluntariamente como todos ya se temían, pero ahora se concentraban en resucitar a los Hokages.

-El primer Hokage-Ryu se acercó a Tsunade que se había despertado y Sakura le aplicaba un jutsu médico y le cogió un poco de sangre que salía de un corte que la Hokage tenía en el brazo. Ryu se acercó a Hashirama, le puso el dedo que llevaba la sangre en la frente-míreme a los ojos-después un aura negra rodeó al Hokage y empezó a caerse la cáscara de arcilla para que quedase libre el verdadero y regenerado cuerpo del Hokage.

-El tercer Hokage-Ryu se acercó a Asuma **(hijo del 3º)** y con un kunai le hizo un corte en la palma de la mano y de allí sacó la sangre, hizo que desapareciesen sus alas y las colas para ahorrar chakra del Shadoyami y después practicó el mismo procedimiento que con el primero.

-El cuarto Hokage-Ryu miró a Naruto-dame tu sangre.

-Pero si yo no soy familiar del cuarto Hokage-contestó el rubio.

-Naruto, él hizo que tu no lo supieras y lo hizo para protegerte pero creo que es hora de que lo sepas, eres el hijo del cuarto Hokage-y aprovechó la sorpresa del rubio para cogerle la sangre de una herida del combate con Neji y que aún sangraba. Después Ryu hizo el mismo procedimiento con Minato.

-Y por último el segundo Hokage-pero frenó un momento porque el sello de Shadoyami estaba retrocediendo, Ryu se concentró e hizo que el sello aguantase un poco mas-ya no hay tiempo-cogió la sangre que salía de sus ojos porque al ser su nieto su sangre valía y después hizo el mismo procedimiento pero aullando de dolor porque sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo, y justo al terminar se desmayó temblando pero Tobirama lo agarró, el sello volvió a la normalidad pero parpadeaba con una luz roja y mientras Ryu gritaba de dolor.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó Kakashi preocupado corriendo hacia su hijo con Asuma detrás que ya había hablado un poco con su padre.

-El sello de Shadoyami se ha quedado casi sin chakra y se lo esta quitando a Ryu que tiene muy poco y por eso esta gritando del dolor-respondió el tercer Hokage.

-Naruto ven y libera un poco de chakra del Kyubi-le dijo Minato a su hijo.

-Vale, ¿ahora que hago?-preguntó Naruto mientras se acercaba a Ryu.

-Pon la mano en su pecho y piensa que el chakra esta pasando al cuerpo de Ryu-respondió Minato mientras le cogía la mano a su hijo y la ponía en el pecho desnudo de Ryu. Se había quedado sin ropa porque en el combate perdió el kimono y tenía los pantalones casi quemados. Naruto se concentro y pasó su chakra a Ryu haciendo que este dejase de retorcerse.

Cuando Ryu abrió los ojos ya no podía identificar quien estaba frente a él y le caían las lágrimas junto con la sangre.

-¿Y Kakashi?-la pregunta de su hijo extrañó al aludido porque estaba justo frente a él.

-Estoy frente a ti, espera-en ese momento Kakashi ató cabos-¿no ves verdad?

-No, desde el primer combate con Mohatu cada vez que uso el Mangekyo veo más borroso-confesó el menor.

-Perdóname-dijo Kakashi preparando la mano.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ryu igual de extrañado que los demás.

-Por esto-dijo Kakashi justo antes de darle un golpe seco en la cabeza a su hijo y lo dejó inconsciente. Ante esa acción todos se quedaron sin palabras. Kakashi abrió los ojos de Ryu y aún tenía activado el Mangekyo-perfecto.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó Tsunade acercándose cuando ya estaba recuperada.

-Vamos a ir al hospital y nos vas a trasplantar los ojos del otro, así recuperará la vista-todos se quedaron mudos y ojipláticos ante las palabras del peliplata.

-Va-vale-dijo Tsunade trabándose, no era la primera vez que lo hacía pero esa vez era diferente, lo tendría que hacer con personas cercanas a ella.

Todos fueron corriendo al hospital, Tobirama llevaba a Ryu en sus brazos y detrás de ellos estaban los demás siguiéndoles hasta el hospital. En el hospital todo ocurrió muy rápido, pusieron a Ryu y a Kakashi en unas camillas, los sedaron y después los metieron en la sala de operaciones.

Tres días fue lo que tardó Kakashi en recuperarse del transplante, le hicieron unas cuantas pruebas y estaba perfectamente. El problema era Ryu, después de que el peliplata se recuperó Ryu estuvo tres semanas en coma para recuperarse del enorme gasto de chakra que tuvo que hacer.

-¿Cuándo despertará Tsunade?-preguntó Kakashi a Tsunade que estaba en la habitación informando, allí también estaban todos los Hokages y Asuma.

-Aún no lo sabemos, ha recuperado todo el chakra y los ojos parecen estar bien pero no sabremos si la operación fue un éxito hasta que despierte y nos diga si ve-dijo Tsunade a punto de irse cuando Ryu se despertó, abrió los ojos rápidamente y quedó cegado por la luz.

-¡AH!-se quejó Ryu cuando le cegó la luz y se le escapaban las lágrimas.

-Que bestia es-dijo Asuma.

Ryu después lentamente abrió los ojos y para hacer la prueba de la visión Tsunade intentó darle un puñetazo pero éste lo esquivó velozmente. Después activó el sharingan, su Mangekyo, el de su padre y finalmente activó el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

 **Ryu.**

Me había despertado del coma, gracias a mi padre había recuperado la vista y obtenido el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Me acerqué a la ventana, sabía que todos estaban mirándome pero yo quería asomarme por la ventana para ver si la aldea se había visto afectada por el ataque de Orochimaru.

Notaba algo raro en mi interior, mi chakra había cambiado. Se había fusionado con mi chakra con el de Shadoyami y eso había provocado un cambio en mi apariencia también; se habían dibujado unas líneas negras en los contornos de mis ojos como si me hubiera maquillado, mis colmillos crecieron ligeramente y se hicieron más puntiagudos; mis uñas habían crecido hasta parecer las de una mujer y se volvieron de color negro; unos pendientes con forma de calavera adornaban mis orejas y el tatuaje de mi brazo dejó de ser un dragón alado a uno de apariencia mas feroz e intimidatorio y de mayor tamaño, el anterior llegaba desde el hombro hasta el codo pero éste llegaba desde el hombro hasta la mitad superior del antebrazo en el cual se enrollaba la cola del dragón.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido?-preguntó Kakashi.

-He descubierto la totalidad de mi poder de Shadoyami y éste se ha fusionado con mi chakra, por ello ahora he adoptado esta transformación evolucionada de Shadoyami, el poder ya no reside en el tatuaje sino en mi mismo, ya no tendré que activar el sello para obtener el poder de las sombras, además acabo de obtener el Yamigan **(ojos oscuros)** , puedo ver a través de los ojos de una persona de forma media o a través de varias en la forma total-les dije a todos mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrí de golpe y se veía en ellos el sharingan pero el globo ocular estaba negro por tener activado el Yamigan.

El Yamigan activado de forma media hace que todo el ojo se vuelva negro excepto el iris y la pupila o el sharingan en mi caso, y permite ver a través de los ojos del portador y una persona cualquiera por cada ojo. De forma total el globo ocular se convierte en una esfera totalmente negra que permite ver por los ojos de cinco personas a la vez como máximo por cada ojo, pero el portador no puede usar su campo de visión normal.

-Cuando te recuperes de la pierna rota iremos a casa y después rescataremos al joven Uchiha-dijo mi abuelo Tobirama.

-No hará falta esperar-junte mis manos y un aura negra rodeó mi cuerpo, estaba usando un jutsu médico, y cuando mi pierna se curó del todo acabé el jutsu.

-¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?-preguntó mi abuelo Minato.

-Un jutsu médico-respondí yo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y de verdad lo era pero al parecer los demás lo vieron como algo gravísimo.

-Como se te ocurre usar tu chakra después de cómo te pusiste y aún no te has recuperado-me gritó mi padre.

-Si te vas a poner así mejor me voy-le dije después de ponerme mi ropa.

-Haz lo que quieras-me respondió.

-Pues vale-cogí de la mano a Asuma y con el Kamui nos transporté a ambos al Jigoku.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-me preguntó Asuma.

-No quiero escuchar mas a nadie echándome la charla por usar mi chakra-me senté en el trono de Shadoyami-es de lo más normal que me quedase sin chakra, estuve luchando contra los cuatro grandes hokages medio ciego.

-Bueno, tranquilízate pequeño, vamos a casa.

-Ve tu, yo me quedaré aquí así me recuperaré más rápido-le dije, después le di un beso y lo mandé a casa con el Kamui.

Estuve dando un paseo por entre los pilares mirando atentamente los jutsus, cada uno tenía escrito la fecha de su creación, la persona que lo creó y su fuerza media, estuve viendo desde los más antiguos hasta algunos muy modernos, entre los más fuertes estaban algunos de los míos. Después del largo paseo me senté en el trono de nuevo, cerré los ojos y me concentré para absorber energía oscura.

 **Narrador.**

Mientras Ryu absorbía energía en el palacio del Jigoku, un joven de blanco cabello y vestido con una capa blanca y capucha estaba a la entrada de la guarida de los Akatsuki. De la cueva salieron Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu, Tobi, Pain y Konan.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-preguntó Kisame al sujeto que tenía delante de él.

-Soy Ahadi, el dragón blanco-dijo el chico peliblanco que desde el principio había estado con los ojos cerrados y se quitó la capucha.

-Tu eres ese molesto crío de Konoha que me durmió con un jutsu del sharingan-una leve sonrisa apareció en la cara del joven, ese era su hermano estaba muy claro.

-Hablas de mi molesto hermano Ryu, él es la otra pieza del puzzle, yo soy el dragón blanco y él el dragón negro. Siempre ha sido muy molesto, de lo mas insistente con que el odio no lleva a ninguna parte, siempre tuvimos claro que yo era el transmigrante de Indra y él transmigrante de Asura.

-Tú empiezas a ser molesto también-respondió Hidan.

-Iré al grano, sé que Uchiha Itachi os ha abandonado y quiero sustituirle-todos empezaron a reírse excepto Pain y Konan.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que podrías entrar en Akatsuki?-preguntó Konan.

-No soy un ninja renegado del libro Bingo pero soy poseedor de un gran poder-todos se volvieron a reír, incluso en la cara de Pain y Konan se intuyo un atisbo de humor.

-Venga, demuestra tu poder-contestó Pain.

Kisame se tiró contra Ahadi intentando darle un golpe directo con la Samehada, pero el joven lo paró con sus manos y abrió los ojos descubriendo su sharingan ante todos.

-Joder, otro mas-se quejó Kisame mientras hacía fuerza para darle otro golpe.

-Mi mente va unida a la de mi hermano, la gran mayoría de los jutsus de él puedo utilizarlos, es imposibles que te salves de mis potentes genjutsus.

Mientras Ahadi bloqueaba el ataque de Kisame, Deidara y Hidan se acercaron al joven para atacarle, pero éste extendió los brazos a los lados como si fuera a efectuar el Shinra Tensei, en cambio dos rayos salieron de sus palmas electrocutando a ambos akatsuki.

-Veo como te has debilitado rápidamente, no podrías acabar con esto-dijo Pain, en contraposición Ahadi sonrió.

Ahadi subió su manga derecha y descubrió el sello del dragón blanco otorgado por Mohatu. Con un simple movimiento el sello se activó al segundo nivel extendiendo largas líneas blancas por el cuerpo del joven.

-Poseo mas poder del que vosotros creéis-respondió Ahadi.

Kisame volvió a intentar un ataque con la Samehada, activó su Mangekyo Sharingan y se hizo intangible. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la capacidad del joven, la primera impresión fue que era débil pero según avanzaba el combate se descubría la verdadera fuerza que poseía el joven dragón blanco.

-Tsukuyomi-después de la tortura ilusoria sufrida por Kisame éste cayó al suelo.

Hidan se acercó por la espalda con su guadaña intentando sacar una mínima gota de sangre para realizar su ritual, Ahadi dio una vuelta de 180º y miró a los ojos a Hidan-Tsukuyomi-la misma tortura que sufrió Kisame la obtuvo Hidan y después cayó al suelo como Kisame-igual no puedo matarte pero si desgastarte mentalmente de formas que ni te imaginas-y con otra mirada a los ojos lo hizo dormir.

Deidara se reía-no puedes hacer nada contra mi, las cargas ya están puestas es imposible que escapes, no eres lo suficientemente veloz-Ahadi concentró su energía y activó la forma final y con las alas se echó a volar-mierda, ¡KATSU!-gran parte del suelo explotó pero Ahadi estaba muy alto y no se vio afectado. Bajó al suelo y con gran rapidez se acerco a Deidara y lo cogió por el cuello, lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos y cuando éste ya estuvo fuera de combate lo tiró al suelo.

-Os toca-dijo Ahadi mirando a los cuatro akatsuki que quedaban pero de un momento a otro Tobi escapó con su jutsu de espacio-tiempo y Zetsu se introdujo en el suelo así que al final solo quedaban Pain y Konan.

-Eres realmente bueno pero aún te falta por madurar, tu arrogancia y soberbia pueden ocasionar tu muerte-dijo Pain con voz neutra aunque con un minúsculo matiz de admiración.

-Soy habilidoso e inteligente, esa soberbia solo se ha visto alimentada por mis anteriores posibles enemigos, siempre que escuchaban que soy el dragón blanco se asustaban y los poco que aguantaban veían el sharingan y huían.

Pain extendió su brazo-Bansho Ten'in-Ahadi se vio atraído por la fuerza gravitacional que ejercía Pain, éste en su mano sostuvo una barra negra, planeaba apuñalarlo gracias a la fuerza del Bansho Ten'in. Ahadi solo podría confiar en un jutsu pero nunca lo había intentado y no estaba seguro de si podría salir bien.

-Susano'o-una criatura esquelética de color blanco rodeó al joven y le protegió justo cuando impactó contra la barra negra rompiéndola en varios trozos.

Pain intentó darle un puñetazo a Ahadi pero lo frenó e hizo que el sello blanco se extendiese por el cuerpo del líder de akatsuki, llegó hasta los ojos y a la fuerza hizo que los cerrara, y después, cuando una de las líneas tocó una perforación notó algo extraño y después lo dedujo, giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Konan.

-Tsukuyomi-esta vez no utilizó el jutsu para torturar, sino para tener un sitio seguro en el que hablar-no es quien dice ser ¿verdad?, he detectado el chakra en una de las perforaciones-esas palabras calaron en Konan.

-Es verdad, él en realidad es Nagato Uzumaki, Pain es solo uno de los caminos del Rinnegan.

-Pero Pain no es un cuerpo común, ha dejado que vinieran a por mi Kisame, Hidan y Deidara cuando él solo hubiera podido conmigo, sabemos perfectamente que solo puedo inmovilizarlo por poco tiempo, es capaz de ver que mi chakra ha bajado tanto que no podría realizar un ataque mortal.

-También has acertado, el cuerpo al que todos llaman Pain es en realidad el de Yahiko, nuestro antiguo compañero que se sacrificó por mi, el empezó akatsuki, Nagato y yo solo le honramos.

-Ahora desharé el Tsukuyomi y lo haré con Pain para hablar con Nagato-Ahadi deshizo el jutsu y después deshizo el control mental que tenía sobre Kisame, Deidara y Hidan para ahorrar chakra y poder hacer una última ilusión, con las líneas del sello volvió a abrirle los ojos-Tsukuyomi.

En la ilusión el cuerpo que estaba era el de un hombre esquelético conectado a una máquina y con muchas varas negras clavadas en la espalda.

-No voy a desvelar a los demás quien eres de verdad, ni tampoco que el que dicta las órdenes aquí es Madara, y cuando aparezca mi hermano yo seré el único que lo mate.

-Me gusta tu forma de pensar, me caes bien, eres nuevo miembro de akatsuki, me ayudaras con Konan a que obedezcan.

Ahadi deshizo el Tsukuyomi pero los tres akatsuki que habían sido liberados corrieron a atacar a Ahadi, éste ya había soltado a Pain.

-Shinra Tensei-los tres akatsuki que se aproximaban salieron volando-no podéis atacar a un nuevo miembro, y las cosas van a camibar un poco, se formaran dos tríos, Kisame con Deidara y Tobi, y Ahadi conmigo y Konan.

Todos entraron y se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares, Ahadi se coloco en el anular derecho de la estatua donde le correspondía si iba a sustituir a Itachi. Pain le hizo entrega del anillo carmesí y Konan le dio una túnica. Ahadi se quitó la túnica blanca y rota y se puso la nueva y se puso también el anillo.

-Bienvenido a Akatsuki-dijo Pain en tono solemne.


End file.
